Fullmetal Writings
by DarkAgea
Summary: A collection of unrelated stuff for which inspiration comes in different ways - but all connected by the binding thread of FMA. Because even the smallest of ideas need a release, and who else but the Fullmetal Alchemist and group to do it? (Parental!RoyEd, Royai)
1. Ishval

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own FMA.**

 **A/N: So I decided to make my own prompt thing. Mainly snatches that come when I read Scribbled Stories. 'T' because future content can be anything.**

* * *

 **Fullmetal Writings**

* * *

 **Prompt 1: Ishval**

 _Inspiration: The Scribbled Stories._

* * *

Hughes sighed, gritting his teeth as he looked out into the horizon. His hand tightly clenched a white letter, which he put into his pocket as he scanned the endless desert for any sign of enemies.

 _'How can I choose between them?'_ He thought, hands now holding his gun as Ishvallans came to sight. _"My heart or my soul?"_

"Shoot, men!"

He, and the others, followed those orders obediently like the military dog he was. Few of those approaching fell, while others continued even as blood trailed from their wounds.

There was always a possibility he could die.

' _My family or my destiny…'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	2. Afterwards Without Hughes

**A/N: First time I'm writing Gracia, so I hope she came out right.**

* * *

 **Prompt 2: Afterwards... Without Hughes**

 _Inspiration: Scribbled Stories._

* * *

She watched Elicia bent over her homework, eyes intently focusing on the paper as her hand dragged crayons across it, bringing colour to the outlines.

 _'... I wonder what Elicia and you would do now. You would be right by her side, smiling and taking a picture of her. Then you would wave it in front of Roy and the others.'_

She smiled as Elicia turned to her. "I did it, Mom!" The girl waved the paper, and Gracia saw a red apple, with its brown stem and a single green leaf.

"Now, I only have two more left."

"It's beautiful, Elicia." She walked over to her daughter, crouching down.

 _'Every day, I think of why you did this. Of your choice to get involved with all of it.'_

"The river is supposed to be blue, Elicia," she gently told her daughter, and Elicia switched her orange crayon for the blue one.

"Mrs. Hughes! It's us, Edward and Winry!"

She smiled as Elicia raised her head. "It's big brother Edward and big sister Winry!" Her excitement was plain.

"Yes, dear."

As she opened the door, she was met by two smiling faces. "Edward proposed to me!" The girl burst out almost immediately, and Gracia's attention turned to the thin silver band on her finger.

 _'But I know. You've always wanted a better future, Maes. You've always wanted to make everyone smile. And you have.'_


	3. Argument

**A/N: Third one! This was in my mind after our sir's speech.**

* * *

 **Prompt 3: Argument**

 _Inspiration: A speech given to my class by our amazing teacher._

* * *

Roy looked at Edward. The boy was biting down on his lower lip, cheeks pink, and Roy could understand that. He didn't want to do this, but Riza had told him Edward most likely hadn't gotten this, and Roy was one of the main adults in the boy's life. Even if it was in an argumentative superior/subordinate thing.

"No immoral activities, Fullmetal. This means smoking, gambling and licking-" Hell. Roy had come to say 'liquor', but what came out was definitely not that.

Edward tore his gaze from the totally (un)fascinating floor. "Like licking lollipops?"

Roy resisted the urge to beat his head against the desk, instead fixing Edward with a glare. "Do you feel that licking lollipops is an immoral activity, Fullmetal? If so, be my guest and hand out punishments to children."

"Just saying!"

"Considering you're a child yourself, I can start and give you one."

"Who are you calling so small that you need a microscope to see them and even then, they look only three years old and you hand them a lollipop so they don't go crying!"

"What?"

"Shut up, jerk!"

"I am your superior. Stop ordering me, Fullmetal!"

And what came as a somewhat altruistic act (if you took away Hawkeye and her gun from the equation), ended up as one of the usual Fullmetal vs. Flame verbal fights.

* * *

 **A/N: This actually happened. One of my classmates asked our sir that: "Like licking lollipops?" Cue stunned looks.**


	4. Cold

**A/N: They're OOC, but take it that there are past Parental!RoyEd interactions between them… Or RoyEd interactions, if that's what you prefer.**

* * *

 **Prompt 4: Cold**

 _Inspiration: Again, the amazing Scribbled Stories._

* * *

It was a cold winter night. Snow fell from the skies steadily, making small sounds as they smacked against the roof of the house.

Edward sat on the sofa in the living room, arms wrapped around himself in a desperate attempt to warm himself up. The fireplace was alight with brilliant red flames, but even they did little to chase the cold away. The worst part was the pain in his automail ports.

"Mustang," he whined as Roy walked in, wearing his usual gloves along with a thick black coat.

"Yes, Edward?" The man asked, concern lighting his dark eyes.

"I'm cold." Roy knew that Edward's automail ports would pain during the cold; the teen hadn't willing told him, but Roy had an eye for the details.

"What do you want? Blankets, coffee, cap?" Roy stood in the corridor, ready to go get the listed items if needed. Usually he would have been ready with an insult on hand, but the whole day had gone rather smoothly, and he didn't want to ruin it at this moment.

Edward smiled, moving his arms apart like an invitation. "All of them, but give me a hug first."

And Roy obliged.

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't resist this after reading the Scribbled Stories. It just sprung in my mind.**


	5. To Let Go

**A/N: So this one contains (slight?) Royai. Just saying.**

* * *

 **Prompt 5: To Let Go**

 _Inspiration: A fic I wrote before, but then scrapped._

* * *

There were some days when Roy wondered whether it was right to bury these feelings deep inside. They hurt; oh yes, they hurt like a knife twisted in his gut.

But there was no other way for him… for them. Riza would follow him as he rose in the ranks, and all for a better Amestris.

He was glad Riza was far smarter than he was. Whenever he took a step past the rigid line of conduct, she would be there to haul him back and make him come to his senses. There were moments he frankly couldn't care about the military laws, but once they passed, he would be eternally grateful to his lieutenant.

"Sir." He turned around as he heard Riza's warning voice. "Sorry, lieutenant. Last time, I promise."

"It better be, sir."

He sat down at his table, watching as Riza walked away.

He had to let her go. It was against every wish he had, but giving in to his desire would do no good for anyone.

... Though he wished it didn't hurt so much...

* * *

 **A/N: This was part of a two-shot fic called "Let Go, Hold On", but I just couldn't complete it. Next is the 'To Hold On' part.**


	6. To Hold On

**A/N: So this is 'To Hold On'. It's pretty literal.**

* * *

 **Prompt 6: To Hold On**

 _Inspiration: The thought-provoking Scribbled Stories as well as a fic I scrapped._

* * *

The blizzard became stronger. It was the worst moment to be on a mountain in Briggs. But a mission came, and Roy would be foolish to refuse one issued by a General. So here he was, with Riza, hanging on desperately to her as she tried to stop him from falling to his death.

"Lieutenant, let go," he commanded, noticing that she was slipping, and her face was losing its colour.

But the stubborn lady frowned. "No, sir."

"It's not a choice. I'm commanding you."

Her eyes narrowed and her grip became stronger. "I am sorry, but no."

"Reinforcements will not be coming, and if they do it will be too late." He couldn't be optimistic.

"Then you will just have to hold on." Riza sighed. "Sir, we are standing on a cliff now. Please be brave." Her mahogany eyes shone with suppressed emotions.

"You know we can't always hope for the best, Lieutenant." He had to stop his lieutenant from this. It was a clear suicidal task. They had been split from the team assigned to them by smoke and distractions and explosions, and now they were stranded.

"Roy." The said man was surprised at Riza calling him something she almost never had, and at the hard tone of her voice. "You will hold on now, or god help me, I will bury you under paperwork after we go back to Central."

He felt a weak smile come to his lips. "I think anything is preferable to paperwork."

And so it was that Roy held on as long as he could, and when he thought the end was close, salvation had come in the form of five Briggs soldiers.

They would live to fight another day.

* * *

 **A/N: I love Royai, but I don't think I could ever write it. And this one has something different or just wrong, I suppose, but I can't point it.**


	7. Vow

**A/N: Something I wrote in recess. It wasn't meant to be FMA, but now it is.**

* * *

 **Prompt 7: Vow**

 _Inspiration: Random writing._

* * *

The sun bathed the sky in its rays for the last time that day as it slowly set, turning the cerulean sky into a brilliant fiery orange. Soon the sky would turn black, with only pinpricks of light and a crescent moon to provide natural guidance. It was rare to get such a sight in the hustle and bustle of Central.

Roy watched from his window, again ignoring the rising stack of paperwork on his table. The sky was a beautiful blend of red and orange, reminding Roy of burning houses and wildfires in an endless golden desert, now tainted with the blood of innocents. It seemed so long ago, even though it had barely been seven years.

His fist clenched, the circle on the back of his palm now more clear with the stretching of his glove. "I vow," he spoke aloud, breaking the silence. "To return Ishval to the Ishvallans and do my best to ensure this never happens again." The heavy weight on his heart lightened.

"That is good, sir, but please complete your paperwork first."

* * *

 **A/N: I actually wrote this wanting to see how adjective-filled I could make my writing be, but the sky sent my mind towards Roy. And this happened.**


	8. Edward in School

**A/N: Edward + School is a recipe for pure disaster. Especially when the alchemist just wants to sit and peacefully read his book.**

* * *

 **Prompt 8: Edward in School**

 _Inspiration: Stuff that happen in my class during recess._

* * *

All Edward wanted was to be able to read the book he borrowed from the school library. Nothing alchemy related, as everything on that topic was already there in National Central Library. Instead, he was reading a book on Amestris' history, a topic on which his knowledge was somewhat lacking.

Now if only the kids around him would shut up and eat their food quietly.

Edward lifted his head from the book as something hit the back of his head. He turned around to see a ball made of aluminium foil on the ground. His gaze turned to the person who had just thrown it, and a brown-haired girl stuttered apologies at his pissed off look.

' _The jerk,'_ Edward cursed the colonel in his head. _'All fake sympathetic and "oh, you need school for a proper childhood, Edward". Freaking bastard!'_

He muttered "It doesn't matter" as he turned back to the book, only for an annoying song to start.

"This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend-"

"Oh, god," he sighed, just stopping himself from punching the table.

Eleven-year-olds. He was sitting with a bunch of eleven-year-olds. _'Children,'_ he reminded himself. _'They're just children, bound by a rigid school system.'_

But every single bit of self-restrain he had went flying out of the window when somebody threw books at the wall.

"Who the hell did that?" He growled, standing up.

For the remaining time Edward was in the Central Educational School, recess in 6-C was silent, in fear of the blond who had lungs bigger than himself.

It was a sad fact that Edward only lasted in school for two weeks before his behavior annoyed every single one of his teachers and he was expelled.

* * *

 **A/N: I consider Edward being reverent towards books. And that he wouldn't last in school unless it was a mission.**


	9. Home

**A/N: Scribbled Stories makes me imagine a lot. And the one I read fit Edward quite well.**

* * *

 **Prompt 9: Home**

 _Inspiration: The Scribbled Stories._

* * *

His heart jumped when he entered trains and travelled across Amestris, visiting towns and cities. There were few places he hadn't gone to in Amestris; he had seen North, South, West, East and of course, Central.

Before, travelling was to get the Philosopher's Stone. It was to chase after every lead along with Alphonse, while reveling in the freedom he obtained away from the rules and restrictions of Central Headquarters. Al and he alone, doing whatever they wanted. It was exhilarating, something he thought he would never get tired of.

A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered the people waiting for him in Central. Mustang and his unit were the first that came to mind.

His smile widened as an image of the smug smirking colonel – no, general – appeared in his mind's eye. Behind insults and teasing and fights was a friendship forged in trust and shared experiences. Mustang was also one of the few adult males in his life, no matter how much of a jerk he was.

"Brother?" Al asked, his voice having a note of concern as his brother started smiling out of nowhere.

"Nothing, Al," Edward replied, shaking his head.

His heart may jump when he travelled, but it soared when he reached home.

* * *

 **A/N: I know Ed considers Resembool home, but I believe he would slowly start seeing Central as more than just a city after the years he spent there. This happens just after the Promised Day, so Roy is promoted for all he did.**


	10. Hell

**A/N: More Royai! This just flowed from my mind after it got kick-started by the Scribbled Stories. Thank you, Attackoneverything, for your heartwarming reviews!**

* * *

 **Prompt 10: Hell**

 _Inspiration: The one and only Scribbled Stories!_

* * *

There were few things Riza never told Roy. She didn't need to, as the man could read her thoughts with a single glance, the same way they could have a conversation using only their eyes.

She had been in one of the deepest levels of hell in her life at the Ishval Civil War, and it was his hope and optimism that pulled her through. His belief that he could change the world by becoming Fuhrer that had motivated her.

Roy deserved more than she could possibly provide, after all he had done for him. He had kept Flame Alchemy a secret; he had gone through with her request even though she could see how much it pained him inside. It had made her feel selfish.

His words had pulled her from her personal hell, giving her new life. Giving her something to fight for.

And now, she had the courage to fight her own demons, along with his buried ones.

He had brought her back from hell, and now she was ready to go through hell and back for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Riza's character fits right into the one I read from Scribbled Stories. Like it was made for her. She's my favourite female FMA character, coming just a bit above Olivier.**


	11. Money

**A/N: This came from a short list of prompts I wrote in my rough book. Again, thank you, Attackoneverything!**

* * *

 **Prompt 11: Money**

 _Inspiration: Random._

* * *

Edward came in like he owned the place, as usual. A (short) hurricane of red and black, accompanied not by trumpets for a victorious hero, but by the sound of slammed doors and exuberant greetings.

Roy leaned forward, placing his chin on folded arms, as Edward entered. "What excuse now, Fullmetal?" It was an understatement to say he was unhappy after he had been woken up early in the morning by a call from the Lieutenant of a city in the East.

Edward grumbled, "Trust me, you jerk. It's not my fault that building got destroyed. I mean, those criminals just entered and we couldn't do anything but follow and how were we to know it was so unstable it-"

Roy smoothly interrupted, "I know you often leave a trail of destruction wherever you go, but one abandoned building and two warehouses? Are you certain that is not too much, Fullmetal? Or perhaps you were going for a record?"

"Just pay for it from my research funds," the boy handwaved the matter. "I just came to leave the report. We think we've got a new lead," Edward grinned at the last statement.

Roy watched in silence as the younger alchemist threw the papers in his hand onto the table with a mumble of 'bastard' and walked out, red coat billowing around him.

Roy sighed as the door was slammed shut. He dialed a number so familiar to him he was sure he could dial it in his sleep. As the bank official picked up, he asked for a transfer of money from his account before leaning back on his chair.

He wondered – did the boys ever wonder why their 'research fund' never ran out?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not exactly satisfied with it, but I can't pinpoint the problem. I just can't get enough of Parental!RoyEd (fluff!).**


	12. Rain

**A/N: So, I was planning on posting it as a separate fic, but this is just so short I felt it would be better if I kept it here. This is just another way for me to cause angst for my favourite character. Tough love is tough. Thank you too, antimoony. And chocolate to everybody! Yeah, chocolate!**

* * *

 **Prompt 12: Rain**

 _Inspiration: Random thoughts._

* * *

He wanted rain only once in his life, stranded in the sweltering desert of Ishval.

He craved for it. He wanted the skies to open and let droplets of water descend upon them. He didn't care how impossible his one wish was; he just wanted it.

Many of them had wanted it to quench their thirst or wash away the heat of the clear desert sun. But none more than him.

For every snap of his gloved fingers, creating fire and deaths, he hated himself a bit more. The nights were the time everything came back to haunt him; he would startle awake in the middle of the night with screams echoing in his ears and heat washing over his skin.

It had been a random conversation between the group of soldiers when Maes had asked, "What do you wish for, Roy?"

"Rain."

One of the other soldiers had looked at him with confusion. "I thought rain made you useless."

Roy had a bitter dark smile as he answered, "That's the point."

Now when he looked at his hands, instead of white crisp gloves, he saw ashes and sand. Though time had dulled the ache and raw pain, that was not to say it didn't hurt.

The one time he wished for rain, it failed him.

* * *

 **A/N: That conversation just came in my mind and everything else fell into place.**


	13. An Everlasting Memory

**A/N: I was just looking at a photo of a few years back and this chapter was born. Poor Roy...**

* * *

 **Prompt 13: An Everlasting Memory**

 _Inspiration: Just random._

* * *

"Come on, Roy," Maes stretched his best friend's name. "It's just a photo."

Seeing the reluctance of the black-haired colonel, he added, "You're going to the East. Let's keep a memory of this."

"To cry over?" Roy raised an eyebrow. He sighed on noticing the stubborn glint in Hughes' eyes. "Alright."

"See that wasn't so tough, was it?" Maes asked, passing over the ever-present camera on him to his wife before slinging his right arm around Roy's neck.

Roy shook his head. "You would have forced me anyway."

"Glad you know that."

"I hate you."

"Thank you!" Maes' completely cheery self made Roy smile, copying Maes' movement and keeping his arm on Maes' shoulders. Maes laughed, raising his left hand to keep his index and middle finger in the 'V' sign.

The flash of the camera came at the exact moment Roy smiled, catching the moment with crystal clarity.

* * *

A tear fell on the photo from the bowed head above it.

Black messy hair hid Roy's face as he clenched the photo, knuckles white.

' _Hughes, I'm sorry…'_

* * *

 **A/N: I seem to be in a mood to write angst recently. I have no idea why.**


	14. Sleep

**A/N: One of my longer ones. This was supposed to be about the Mustang Unit, but I found I couldn't write properly for Breda and Falman so I scrapped that. Well, at least it's not angst. Right?**

* * *

 **Prompt 14: Sleep**

 _Inspiration: Again, random writing._

* * *

Roy knew each of the members of their small dysfunctional family had nightmares. Each had their own frightening pain to relieve in the midst of night, when their minds were unprotected and left open for the psychological pain.

It was one such nightmare that woke him up, gasping at the realistic images that had played out in his mind. He had closed his eyes to calm and quiet himself as soon as he realized that Riza and Edward were still sleeping. He cracked his eyes open once he felt better, watching the two by his side.

They were stuck in a small shack, on the snowy mountains of Briggs. Having miraculously escaped an ambush with minimal injuries, they had locked themselves in this unfurnished shack, waiting till daybreak before they moved.

He himself was right in front of the only entrance, his gloved hand in his coat pocket, ready to snap at the first sign of danger. Riza was right next to him, propped up on the wall and head kept on his shoulder. Her hand was resting on her gun. When they woke up, both of them would be suffering from aches, but at least that was better than having died due to incompetence.

Edward slept peacefully, his head on Roy's lap. The younger alchemist was the only one amongst the three who had been injured; his scarlet coat was torn up, his metal arm had lost the shine it had when they started, now greatly scratched, and overall, he was worse off. The teen had actually been sleeping on the floor until Roy moved him, having seen how uncomfortable Edward's sleep was. Edward was also wrapped up in two military coats to ease the pain in his automail ports.

It was one of the last missions Edward would go on. The teen had told all of them that he would leave the military to join his brother in Resembool within few weeks.

Managing to completely banish the fear with which he had woken, he closed his eyes again, listening intently to the sound of even breathing.

No matter the troubles and problems, he was glad to see his family safe and sound.

* * *

 **A/N: Just imagine they were called to take care of some alchemy-using criminals and Riza couldn't let Roy go alone ("You're useless.") and Edward just follows.**


	15. Heavenly Bodies

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry I haven't updated anything for the past two days, but in my defense, I'd like to say I've been busy with another fic**

 **So this one was inspired by a story I read recently. Thinking about stuff to write, my mind got stuck on that. So here's Prompt 15!**

* * *

 **Prompt 15: Heavenly Bodies**

 _Inspiration: A friend's novella._

* * *

Not many believed the black-haired colonel could be the one to change Amestris. With his solemn and serious attitude (though only the ones he loved saw the devil-may-care, absurd side), it was difficult to believe he could be the one to light everything up.

Behind the stoic mask he put up, was an idealist who just needed the chance to show his glow. To prove he was different from the pinpricks in the night sky, and if given the opportunity, he could remove the darkness of the everlasting night in their country.

He was the one with the power of fire at his command, to literally come to his call with a snap of his fingers.

He worried that if people got too close, they would burn up, and yet he couldn't stop himself from yearning for company after having been lonely for so long. She knew no matter what he did, he couldn't burn her. They were never meant to meet; thrown in an orbit that would never collide, because that collision was against the laws of the universe they existed in.

She was the one who had given the flames to him, and yet, now she stood in his reflected light. She would follow him forever, no matter where he went, and try her best to stay by his side.

Roy Mustang was the sun; and Riza Hawkeye was his moon.

 _Edward thought eclipses were one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen, if only because that was the one time they could come together against all the rules that bound them…_

* * *

 **A/N: That was longer than most of my prompts, but it's deserved. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. Uniform

**A/N: So I'm busy with my tests now, so I won't get the time to write prompts as frequently as I do now. This one was inspired by our school-wide wish to get some changes in our school uniform. Ed sure is lucky he doesn't have to wear uniform (though I wouldn't want to go through the things he does.)**

* * *

 **Prompt 16: Uniform**

 _Inspiration: My school uniform._

* * *

He remembers the surprise of his lieutenant as he lies to the boy. _"But we don't have any uniforms in your size."_

No, that was the truth, but it was an easily-rectified problem. The military had its own tailors, and any one of them would have happily come to measure Edward and make the uniform for him.

He just didn't want it. He didn't want Edward to wear that uniform; the blue cloth that proved one had lost their soul. All of them working in the military were near-soulless, or at least, the State Alchemists were. _"Dogs of the military, indeed." (Put on an invisible leash and forced to obey orders.)_

He wouldn't injure Edward more. He couldn't bring himself to drain away the spirit and will of the golden-haired boy. And Roy had to admit, the scarlet and black was something simple but good to see in the building filled with nondescript dark blue. It differentiated Edward from the others.

Edward brought something new to his day. He stopped the day from being a routine. He was annoying and disobedient, but it was a change from everything. Roy enjoyed changes and challenges. Edward was both.

Roy only feared for the day Edward would have to kill and stain his hands and mind with blood scarlet.

* * *

 **A/N: This is also inspired a lot by the first chapter of my story "Reverse Rainbow". So quite some similarities with that one.**


	17. Tea

**A/N: I think tea and coffee got rooted in the back of my mind after I read a very cracky incomplete story by my friend called the Tea-Coffee War. Sadly, I'm still busy with school, and will be for at least one week. Anyway, enjoy this reverse Parental.**

* * *

 **Prompt 17: Tea**

 _Inspiration: Completely random_

* * *

It was the fifth day of the snowstorm that had completely engulfed Central.

And he was stuck at his superior's house. He had just gone to give the man a report after his latest mission, only to crumple into a heap and wake up hours later with the man's face looming above him. Seemed he had fallen asleep from days without rest. And when he tried to go back home, no. The freaking snowstorm started and going out would be insane.

He opened his eyes to a cerulean ceiling, and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Today was a Saturday, which meant the jerk would be home all day. The military, being the usual (huger than Mustang) jerks they were, had forced Mustang to work even through the days of snow. This time, he actually had a reason for wearing that black coat of his.

Though he had to admit he secretly liked the debates they would get into when Mustang was at home: from the grey areas of morality and intense alchemical discussion to whether tea or coffee was better.

While the colonel was for coffee, the golden-haired boy staunchly supported tea; the brown liquid always managed to relax him, and he loved curling up with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. It was his personal paradise.

He wondered if he was up too early; usually the jerk woke up at seven, while he woke up at ten.

He walked out of the room, only to see that the other bedroom's door was firmly closed. _'He's still asleep, huh?'_ This was the first time he was earlier than the colonel in waking up. _'I'll be sure to lord that over him.'_

Edward looked up at the wall clock as he entered the hall, and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't early, as he had thought. The clock's hands clearly showed 10:30.

He turned around, walking to the colonel's room. Gently opening the door, he looked in.

The colonel was tangled up in his blanket, shivering. A thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead, and Edward felt worry bloom within him as he carefully went closer. He placed a hand on the man's forehead, and almost recoiled at the heat.

 _'Should I wake him up- No, he's ill, stop being so selfish. And stupid; you should have seen this coming.'_ Yeah, he should have. Five days out in a snowstorm had done nothing to help the colonel's health.

He exited the room, and went to the kitchen this time.

That day was the few ones in which Roy would admit he liked tea.

* * *

 **A/N: This again turned out to be longer than most of the ones I write. Personally, I like tea (and I get a headache if I don't drink it in the morning). What about all of you?**


	18. Will You Marry Me?

**A/N: This idea came from a YouTube comment, and I really liked the idea, so here this is. And high-five, Attackoneverything! Me too.**

* * *

 **Prompt 18: Will You Marry Me?**

 _Inspiration: YouTube comment._

* * *

Left, right, left. Pause. Left, right, left.

The commands for the military march played in his mind, and he swore he could hear the distant sounds of drums and cymbals.

 _Don't stop. Go on._ Left, right, left.

" _You should get yourself a wife, Roy."_ Those were the memories of a happier time, and now that he was following Hughes' instruction, the only problem was that he wasn't here to see this.

Just days ago, the new Fuhrer, once-General Grumman had passed a law abolishing the one against military fraternization.

Amidst protests from older traditional soldiers and applause from citizens who romanticized the concept, the Fuhrer explained that all complaints regarding the misuse of superiority would be taken seriously and dealt with very severely. He then gave his blessings to all the soldiers who wished to marry.

The first couple was Maria Ross and Denny Brosh, after the later shyly proposed. Roy hoped he could get the same response Brosh received.

"Lieutenant?" He asked, right in front of his subordinate, who was diligently working even when the others had left. He had completed his own paperwork some time ago, anticipation for this moment driving him.

The blonde looked up, then stood and saluted him.

"At ease."

He knew his next words were perhaps too sudden, but he hoped she would consider them all the same. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes?"

"Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Absolute silence. Riza looked speechless, but it only lasted for a few moments until she answered. "I will… think about it."

' _Was that your polite way of saying no, Riza?'_ Roy wondered. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, not knowing what. Thank you? Okay? Do think about it? None of them fit the situation.

He instead nodded, turning around to leave.

Left, right, left. _Don't look back._

He kept his hand on the door handle, turning it, when a hand was placed on his shoulder in a feather-light touch.

Hope awoke in him, a steadily burning flame, as he spun around to look at Riza, who was softly smiling with the same flame in her mahogany eyes.

"I thought about it, Roy."

* * *

 **A/N: This comment was put on the video where Mustang proposes to Hawkeye at the AFO - "He turns around and reaches for the door... then a hand yanks him back into her arms: "I've thought about it." And another said, "I can see a fanfiction like that." And this was born.**


	19. Desk

**A/N: Honestly, I did not expect this to be this long. I'm sorry if this lacks in quality; I've had a barrage of activities in school, and me being my usual procrastinating self had to do everything in the last minute. Sorry for the lack of updates in the last few days. Thank you to everybody!**

 **Anonymous Person, was that exasperation? That line's from the actual proposal done by the voice actors. I feel Roy wouldn't be satisfied with a simple "Will you marry me?"**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prompt 19: Desk**

 _Inspiration: Randomly wrote about a desk, and that somehow turned into FMA._

* * *

There was a small desk in his room, the site of many of his procrastinating naps. Paper planes stood perfectly made at the edges, and he even had a small collection of paper boats.

But he had pushed the desk to the corner of his room one day. On a day of sorrow.

He never touched it, and as days turned into months and years, it was covered with a fine sheet of dust, its once-polished ebony surface now dull.

It had been pushed away like one would put away his darkest memories – hidden in the deepest depths of the mind just so one could function properly.

And after a long time, the inevitable came. Because there were some things no one could avoid.

He cautiously walked over to it, crouching down to open the drawer kept shut for a long time. He had expected the cloud of gray that spread into the air, and he quickly moved to open the large window, watching as the fresh breeze cleaned away the dusty smell.

He went closer, picking out something at random from the stacks in front of him. Like a thirteen-year-old child finding the toys he used to play with years ago, he smiled as the memories assaulted him. He flipped through the pages of the album, each one making him more nostalgic.

He reached the last one: Hughes was in civilian clothes, smiling with an arm raised in a lazy salute. His thumb ghosted over the picture as he looked at it, before he closed the album and placed it back in its position.

He leaned his head against the desk's cool surface, closing his eyes.

It was time he started facing his memories, rather than hiding them because he was too weak to face them.

And the desk smiled to itself – its master had finally started his path on the road to healing after his harrowing journey.

* * *

 **A/N: Caring desk? I was just writing about some desk one day to fill the blank space in my rough book when 'procrastinating naps' came up and of course, I think about Roy (sighs).**


	20. Family

**A/N: So here's a Parental!RoyEd for the twentieth prompt. I feel like I need some of that fluff now. Just note: this is an AU. And thank you, Attackoneverything!**

* * *

 **Prompt 20: Family**

 _Inspiration: The Scribbled Stories._

* * *

He walked through the corridors, his destination fixed in his mind. His conversation with the lady of the place had been enlightening, and for once, he wanted to help someone.

And if it was someone who made a warmth bloom within him, well, that was just a bonus.

Ever since the incident five weeks ago, he had been constantly lost in his thoughts. He had been going home from the military headquarters when he came across a hurt child. Within such a short time, the child had so easily managed to break though Roy's carefully-constructed walls like no other.

He walked into bright sunlight, and he scanned the playground for the flash of blinding sun-like hair. He found it easily, and he went towards Edward, who was playing on a swing. The boy looked up, and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"What do you want, jerk?"

Roy felt his own lips quirk. He stopped the swing, and crouched down, ignoring Ed's protest of "I'm not that short that you need to bend down to talk to me, you useless prick!"

"What is the most precious thing one can have?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, as if trying to find exactly why Roy was asking such a serious question. After a few beats of silence, he bowed his head and answered, "Family." Memories of a happier time flitted through his mind. It was something he didn't have now, lost in a fire that ravaged his home and left him screaming.

Roy gently tilted the child's head with a gloved finger. Staring into those golden eyes, he asked-

"Will you be a part of mine?"


	21. Patronus

**A/N: This was one I wanted to write for quite some time now, and only got to doing it now.**

 **Disclaimer: I also do not come even close to owning Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Prompt 21: Patronus**

 _Inspiration: Scribbled Stories entry._

* * *

Roy silently looked on, chin on interlaced fingers. There was nothing, his eyes were simply wandering around while he was lost in his thoughts.

Some days were just unbearable, he supposed. Today was one of the few ones where buried memories came to the forefront of his mind, and his team knew well to leave him alone when he was in this mood.

He sent a glance at the book lying unassumingly on his table, partially hidden by scattered paperwork. It was the third book of a long series, talking about a fictional world of magic and fantasy.

It was one of his guilty pleasures, no matter what the alchemical inconsistencies present. And it was something he could slightly relate to as well.

Like now, when the dementors of Depression were sucking all the joy out from him.

"Expecto Patronum," he murmured, not expecting anything to happen. The silence continued after that one break, with no silvery light appearing to defend him. Perhaps if he snapped, he wondered. Would he be able to mould fire into the shape of an animal?

The door was opened, not in Fullmetal's usual style of kicking but not his lieutenant's respectful polite way either. It was an exuberant one however, and his eyes shifted to the door.

Maes Hughes noticed the grim look in his friend's eyes and immediately started, "You have to see my darling Elicia, you know! She just turned exactly one and a half yesterday and isn't she the most adorable child you've ever seen?"

In mere seconds, he was in front of Roy, flipping through a photo album as he picked out his daughter's wonderful moments. That was, every single one of them.

Roy's patronus had arrived, shaped as his best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: If you don't know Harry Potter, I'll just explain as shortly as possible. Expecto Patronum is a spell that creates a silvery animal called a Patronus, which guards its user against dementors, who are creatures that suck joy from everything around them. … And that's it.**


	22. Umbrella

**A/N: Because, by the gods, this one matched these two so perfectly. How can I give up this opportunity?**

* * *

 **Prompt 22: Umbrella**

 _Inspiration: The sweet Scribbled Stories._

* * *

They walked out from the Military Headquarters, both wearing their black cloaks. Soldiers bustled around, and many stopped to salute the colonel and his lieutenant. Roy Mustang returned the salutes as he walked towards the black car parked outside the HQ.

Rain came down, a slight drizzle at first. Riza paused, and Roy frowned. Although the lieutenant took out a black umbrella and held it over her, Roy remained with one hand on the strap of the bag slung on his back. He waited for his lieutenant's words. He hated rain, but perhaps...

"Sir," Riza spoke, looking at him with a shake of her head. "You could get sick in the rain, and you don't even take an umbrella. The Sergeant Major even gave us the weather report from the radio."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I just... forgot."

He could see Riza had something to say, but she didn't, instead bowing her head. She gave out a wordless sigh, but Roy could hear the faint undertones of fond exasperation in it.

"I can't let you drown in the rain, sir. You are, after all, completely useless in this weather." She held out her umbrella, covering him while being exposed to the rain which was slowly growing stronger.

He mockingly pouted at being called useless, but didn't say anything. As much as he hated to admit it, Riza was right. He pushed the umbrella to cover her, and moved closer to stand under it as well. Riza, by default, went a step behind him, the umbrella protecting both of them.

... But perhaps he could suffer the rain for this.

As the heavens completely broke open to unleash a torrent of water upon their heads, an umbrella in Roy's bag was left unused.

* * *

 **A/N: It feels slightly weird to me, but overall, I think I'm pleased with this one. It sounds like something Roy would do.**


	23. Normal

**A/N: Here's an update to make up for the inactivity of the past three days. This just came to me out of nowhere, and going through it my mind finally gave me something to write about.**

* * *

 **Prompt 23: Normal**

 _Inspiration: Random._

* * *

Roy entered the office, noticing the only person other than him was his lieutenant.

"Good morning, sir." He was greeted with a salute. He saluted back, and Riza went back to her work.

Going into his room, he found a stack of paperwork waiting for him, along with the papers from yesterday that he hadn't completed. Sometimes, he felt he could do without Riza's efficiency in matters like this.

He settled into work, knowing Riza wouldn't be letting him get a break anytime soon as he signed paper after paper. The only break in the utter silence was when a cup of coffee was placed on his table, steam and a wonderful aroma rising from it.

Lifting his head to look at his lieutenant, he thanked her and enjoyed his five-minute reprieve before diving back into the horror of work.

His unit had slowly filed in, accompanied by the usual jokes and utter chaos. He rarely found himself a part of it in the morning, considering the amount of work he usually had, even though he found some way to procrastinate in the afternoon. He enjoyed watching it however; it was a sign that everything was alright.

Maes visited with a new album of Elicia's photos ( _as usual_ ), but as afternoon slowly turned into evening, an unsettling feeling came over Roy.

Everything was as it was supposed to be, and yet, he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. He resisted the urge to ask his lieutenant, who was diligently working. As he looked back into his paperwork, forcing himself to ignore his feeling, he missed the smiles and snorts of his unit, all of whom had noticed his problem through the open door.

As the door swung open and a flamboyant shrimp with his younger brother sauntered in, he understood what had been the problem.

The Elric brothers were scheduled to reach Central that day from wherever in Amestris they had been. Like always, he had been worried about what their new mission would bring, considering every mission seemed like a death-defying adventure when the Elrics were involved.

Assured that they were completely unharmed, he could truly say now that it was all just another day at Central Military Headquarters.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, just plotless stuff to fill my time. If only I could write other stuff as easily as I write FMA-related stuff…**


	24. Leaving

**A/N: Roy and Riza have got to be my top favourite characters in FMA. Not that that's saying much** – **I think my favourite FMA characters comprise of half the cast.**

* * *

 **Prompt 24: Leaving**

 _Inspiration: The Scribbled Stories._

* * *

"I'm leaving," he says without any preamble. He doesn't look at her, avoiding her eyes. It's not shame, but a lingering sadness that equally strikes both of them.

She knows where. There's no doubt; there's only one place he would go to. She also knows it's selfish of her, but she can't help but wish he would stay.

"Take care." Perhaps the worst words she could have offered him, considering it would be difficult to _'take care'_ when one was apprehending criminals and generally working in the military. "Best of luck." Better words than before.

"You as well." Their short sentences contain everything they need to say, and the unsaid is heard loud enough to be left the way it is.

She wonders whether she will ever see him again. If he becomes a State Alchemist, she'll probably hear his name everywhere – Flame Alchemy was one of a kind, and the one who wielded it would be even more so.

He doesn't turn back, and she doesn't call him. They both have their paths in life to follow, but she hopes they will intersect sometime in the future.

* * *

"Roy, this is Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Riza, this is Major Roy Mustang, my best friend," Maes introduces the two with a wide smile.

Black and brown meet, and in that second, a thousand memories flit through their minds of years ago. The gazes linger for a fraction more than necessary.

"We've met."

* * *

 **A/N: The awkward moment when you introduce two people, only to learn that they already knew each other… Well, this was shorter than the last few ones, but I think it came out well.**


	25. Appreciate

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't written** _ **anything**_ **in five days. Ouch. Here's something random that came to me in class to make up for it.**

* * *

 **Prompt 25: Appreciate**

 _Inspiration: A quote in my English class._

* * *

"And so, students, in the light of the lesson, write a paragraph on this quote."

Roy was enjoying his work quite a lot. When he applied to be an English teacher in the Eastern school for a mission, he didn't expect it to be anything other than boring and irritating. But the students were actually nice, except for the few idiots and the talkative ones and the commentators… well, okay, that was a lot, but at least they tried to be original in whatever they did.

"What's the quote, sir?" A student asked lazily, taking out a pocket watch and flipping it open to see the time. The next period they had was Physical Education, and Roy knew the students were always excited for it.

"We must always appreciate and treasure the small things in life." There was a pause as their English teacher smirked and his eyes focused on the blond student in the front row. "Like Mr. Elric here."

"For the last time, I am not short, you-!" Edward censored himself just in time, remembering he was sitting in sixth standard and not in the military.

Roy continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Think how different the class would be without him in it, everybody!"

The bell rang at the moment, and the noise of the students drowned at any protest Edward could make. The boy was glaring at him, cheeks pink.

"I'm assigning this as homework. Don't forget to do it!" Roy shouted, and the collective groan of the class ensured he had been heard. All of them stood up with a "Thank you, sir" except Edward, who mumbled what sounded like a stream of insults.

As the students lined up, collecting the equipment for the sports they were going to play, Roy collected his books from the teacher's table and looked at Edward, who was still seated. "Aren't you leaving for the next period, Edward?"

"Goddamn you, Mustang," the boy hissed, standing up and shoving his books in his desk. "Why do you always have to be such a jerk?"

Roy watched the boy walk over to the door, not even trying to catch up with his class who had left. Roy followed, switching off the lights and catching up to the boy with his longer strides.

"You are a rare kind, you know," he said fondly, ruffling the boy's hair with a free hand and gliding past him to the staff room.

Edward paused, staring at the back of the colonel-turned-teacher. His hand lifted, hovering uncertainly in the air before it dropped. He decided on an answer that was instinctual and easier to give. "Who're you calling shorter than a pinhead that people can't believe they even exist, huh?"

Roy smiled to himself. Nobody could ever be like Edward Elric.

* * *

 **A/N: Just hearing that quote made me feel that would be exactly what Roy would tell Edward to rile him up. I have to apologize for my lack of updating, by the way; I'm a huge procrastinator.**


	26. Exception

**A/N: Another Royai coming up! An amazing, completely perfect one from Scribbled Stories inspired this, and I have to say again, that was just perfect.**

* * *

 **Prompt 26: Exception**

 _Inspiration: The perfect Scribbled Stories._

* * *

Though their lives in the military were closely entwined, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang shared very different personal lives.

For Riza, her time outside the military was blending with the rest of the people of Amestris. Outside her navy blue uniform, she was a woman like any other, just another head of blonde in the crowd.

She never tried to bring attention to herself, and in a strange way, her lonely life suited her. All she needed was her close friends like Rebecca and her dog, Black Hayate. That was her life, no partying and certainly no getting drunk, and she was satisfied with it.

After all, only God knew when she would be required to turn into the skilled sniper she was, and she would not be lazing around when that time came. The military was unpredictable, and her daily routine was structured to that. Sometimes, she could be found working late into the night at her apartment with cups of coffee and her dog as company, hurriedly trying to reach deadlines.

Her superior, however, was on a completely different level of existence. Their worlds were so different that it was a surprise they had ever collided. Roy Mustang was the opposite of everything Riza was; showy and exactly the unpredictable that she planned for.

His life was trickery and glamour and bars, though he was always on the ready like she was. One could not hope to be unprepared when they were surrounded by enemies. He was one to be the center piece and the life of everything he went to, while she would stick to the walls and watch over.

It was expected, considering he was the famed Flame Alchemist while she was only his shadow. He was required to cover up with layers of lies and deceit even outside the military to protect himself, while she hadn't earned that kind of reputation that made people go after her.

In their romantic lives, well, he was a womanizer and she had been single all her life. And it didn't seem like it was going to change any time soon.

But somehow, their worlds came together and they became each other's exception.

* * *

 **A/N: I think that was kind of long-winded, but I loved writing a part of the two the anime doesn't show. Ah, Royai. I don't think I'll ever stop writing it.**


	27. Diary

**A/N: I know this is a larger break (six days!) than last time, but I was beset by work on all sides and kept them all until the last moment, at which time I worked hurriedly to complete all of them. Procrastinating does not pay off in the future, and this is a lesson that will not stick for me. Anyway, on to the prompt!**

* * *

 **Prompt 27: Diary**

 _Inspiration: An excerpt from my diary, though greatly altered to fit FMA._

* * *

They don't understand. Al comes the closest, but even he can't truly understand how much alchemy means to me. To others, it's just a science, a way to further progress our lives, or perhaps a hobby, something to play with in their free time.

For me, it's my lifeblood.

Alchemy exists in me, it is me. One is all and all is one. It is a part of me I could never detach, never hope to live without. It is an equivalence I could never hope to find in the world, and a way to reassure myself of this illusion I've built. That equivalence exists in this cruel world, and it is followed.

… But it is simply an illusion. Otherwise, why would my arm be equal to Al's soul? Even if I were to give my whole self over, I could possibly not equal Al. Al is far kinder, far better than I can hope to be. It is for him that I do all of this; I've never wanted to gain my arm and leg back, and if I were to, I would only accept it after Al gets his body back.

You know, just recently, I managed to get a peak at Al's own diary. Now, I don't know if I should have. He had a list of all the foods he wants to try out after he gets his body back, and I can't help but see that he would be better if I didn't exist at all.

Any trouble I've gotten him out of happens due to me, and even now, he supports me and encourages me when I lose hope, even though I'm the one who should be doing that for him. He's lost far too much, but yet he's as bright and cheerful as ever.

And all because of my experimentation with alchemy. Alchemy, whose equivalence I prayed would help me get Mom back, but it was all equivalent in the end... or was it? The dead aren't meant to be resurrected, the cycle of life isn't meant to be meddled with, and yet I did. I deserve everything I get, yet Al lost more than me. Another example of the cruelty of the world.

If only for a moment, that flash of blue when I clap my hands together assures me of another life. One lost and given away, but that flash is enough to remind me of my beginnings in this art. The simple joy Al and I got on seeing Mom smile is something I think can never be equaled.

This quest is darkness, because even if we do retrieve the light at the end of the tunnel, those days of darkness will not fade. Our challenges, their scars, it will always stay with us.

But I'm glad I have people by my side. It started out as Al, me, Winry and Granny. But now, I have so many people to rely on, and I don't think it's all that bad. Sure, Colonel Bastard will always remain the bastard he is, while Lieutenant Colonel Hughes will never stop being annoying. And Lieutenant Hawkeye will always be there to keep the balance amidst the chaos of the bastard's unit. But all of this is now my life. It's a routine that I think upon some days and decide is always for the best. And the flashes of light I keep seeing only tell me that the end is worth it all.

Perhaps it started out as unfair and cruel, but this journey was always worth it.

 _-An Excerpt from the Ramblings of a Short Alchemist_

* * *

 **A/N: This prompt started from an excerpt from my diary, but as I wrote it now, it twisted into something completely different. I know that compared to the start, where Ed was talking about alchemy, the end is completely different, but that happens when you're just putting your thoughts down on paper. Sorry if I didn't manage to get Ed's tone right.**

 **And before I forget, thank you to everybody who read, fav'd and followed, and a special thank you to Attackoneverything! Thank you, everybody!**


	28. Attention

**A/N: Another prompt! This was again inspired by my random ramblings in my diary, and again greatly altered to fit the world of FMA. I'm glad the last chapter was your favourite, Attackoneverything!**

* * *

 **Prompt 28: Attention** **(Part II of Diary)**

 _Inspiration: My own writings in my diary._

* * *

I can see it in their faces. They actually believe this façade I've put up, of being an annoying loud kid. But how could I? I grew up with two of the kindest people I've known, and though I am not as much as they are, I still am polite. If I want to be, that is.

Except him. He sees it – how could he not when his dark eyes are so damn scanning, and he's manipulative to hell and back? – but he continues to play along, continues to indulge me. I don't know why.

I'm actually not as annoying and brash as I show myself to be. I do it, making people's lives difficult, for a selfish purpose. I want attention.

I don't want anybody to ignore me. That's what my bastard father did – he ignored all of us and just upped and left like we never mattered. I don't want _anybody_ to ignore me. I don't want to fade away like I never mattered in the first place; I want people to remember me. I don't want to be alone.

After everything we've done, I don't think I could bear being alone. Al's there, Al's always there, but I worry he'll leave one day. He'll see me for who I am, the idiot who nearly killed his own brother, and leave. And I couldn't blame him.

I worry they'll all leave. Winry and Teacher and Mustang and his unit, and I don't think I could bear it. When I'm alone, everything starts coming back, like a dreaded replay of my own life.

I don't care if that attention is just to scold me or tell me I'm the greatest (or smallest, according to that damn Colonel Bastard) trouble in the world. It reassures me. It tells me they're not going to forget me anytime soon.

And perhaps, just by being who I am, the Fullmetal Alchemist, I can be remembered forever.

 _-An Excerpt from the Ramblings of a Short Alchemist_

* * *

 **A/N: I think I love writing from Ed's perspective. Maybe it's just delving deeper into his character. But it's fun all the same. Would any of you like to see a prompt, by any chance? Any requests? I can't promise, but I'll try to do it.**


	29. Paradox

**A/N: Like it usually happens, I started thinking and then this came from my mind. I have no other words other than that.**

* * *

 **Prompt 29: Paradox**

 _Inspiration: Random._

* * *

Riza Hawkeye looked at her superior as she brought in the new stack of paperwork, and allowed herself to delve into her thoughts as she patiently waited for him to complete the given one. Better to let him feel like he was making some progress before she put down that thought.

It was at rare moments that she simply contemplated things, without analyzing a looming danger or strategizing quickly. Simple contemplation would lead utterly nowhere, and yet it was a relief to sink into her own thoughts.

Which were right now focused on Roy Mustang and what he was.

An utter, unsolvable paradox was what he was. Every inch of him was impossible, from his messy yet combed hair to his polished boots, and yet he existed. He was cold and smart, yet intensely warm like the fires he bore and, to be frank, an idiot. He was thoughtful yet reckless, experienced but naïve, arrogant but- no, his arrogance was one feature of him that remained constant. At least she could be thankful for the little things.

She knew he cared for all of them, all of his team – a bit too much, in her personal opinion – and yet, they were his pieces. The pieces with which to win a battle, and over time, the war. He was the Flame Alchemist, reputed for his power, and yet a wet matchstick that could not keep himself out of trouble no matter what.

"Am I that handsome, Lieutenant?" The object of her thoughts glanced up, a cool smirk on his face. Riza forced herself not to roll her eyes as she bluntly answered, "No."

He looked horrified. "That can't be."

' _Childish yet mature,'_ she added to her growing list. Although she often wondered if he were Edward's age, she knew he could be serious when the situation called for it. Or, when he decided the situation called for it, which was far too rare in her opinion.

"I am only here to give you the new stack of paperwork, sir, not to discuss your aesthetics." She dumped the paperwork on the only space available, watching the colonel's eyes widen. He let out a defeated groan, but wisely didn't say anything, nodding to her. "Thank you, Hawkeye."

She saluted, and spun around on receiving the returning one. Walking out of his office and watching the team slowly file in, she decided.

Roy Mustang may be unsolvable, but some mysteries were definitely required in life.

* * *

 **A/N: Seriously, I just don't know. I think Riza went a bit OOC there, but overall, I'm just happy I managed to write this much. Now to study for my coming tests (sighs).**


	30. Nightmare

**A/N: Yes, my well-deserved holidays are finally here! I was waiting for the winter holidays, and here it is. And another prompt for all of you. I wanted to write this for quite some time now, and this is the first time I'm actually writing Al (blasphemy, I know, but…) so I'm sorry if he goes OOC. Just help me out here, okay?**

* * *

 **Prompt 30: Nightmare**

 _Inspiration: Just random._

* * *

He watched his brother sleep, so burrowed into the blanket that the only thing of Ed that could be seen was his blond hair, loose strands poking out from his messy braid.

It was another day, another mission to get them closer to finding the Philosopher's Stone. Rumours said that an alchemist had been around this city, using alchemy with a red light to steal from the inhabitants. Of course, if somebody actually had the Stone, they would be using it for far more than simple theft, but the two could not risk a lead getting out of their hands.

It was winter, and the ground outside was covered in white, snowflakes slowly falling from the sky as December rolled around. It was a disadvantage for Ed, who had not expected such weather, and thus, his automail ports had a constant dull ache. Though his brother didn't tell him, Alphonse could easily see the thinly-veiled pain in Ed's face throughout the day.

Alphonse looked down at his leather gloves. Edward had sat awake well into the night, conversing with him until his brother had gotten tired and fell asleep, the exhaustions of the day piling up on him.

Alphonse felt a strange feeling in his soul he knew was guilt. It was odd to describe; as if a block of ice had been inserted into him. This wasn't the first time his brother sat awake to keep him company, but lately he had also noticed the dark bags under his brother's eyes, though Edward would just brush it away as if it was nothing.

It wasn't.

He raised his head as Ed started stirring from his sleep, pained whimpers heard in the silence of the room.

"Mom… Al- no, not Al! He's my brother; he's the only thing I have. Don't take him…" Edward's words slurred together, but Alphonse knew what his brother was dreaming about.

After the slightest moment of hesitation, he reached forward, tugging down the blanket and placing his hand on his brother's shoulder in a feather-light touch. Though Alphonse had learnt how to control his strength, not being able to feel, he still found it better to take precautions.

"Brother," he said, his voice even despite all the sadness that was washing over him. "It's alright, and we're safe." He wished he had better reassurances, but anything else would be a lie. He couldn't lie to his brother.

"Hmm… Al…" Edward turned on his side, facing Al. His eyes were still firmly closed, though there was a slight frown on his face.

"I'm here, brother. Just sleep, alright?" He said comfortingly. "I'm here."

Ed's face eased, and he fell back into deep sleep. After moments of silence, Alphonse slowly drew his hand back, only to have Ed grab it with his flesh hand. "Don't go."

"Don't worry, brother. I'm not leaving anywhere."

If there was anything Alphonse could do for his loving self-sacrificing brother, it was to look after him when he wasn't willing to do it himself. The Elric brothers always stood by each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, I finally wrote Alphonse! And a bit of fluffy family, because I seem to have written not a bit of this in the twenty-nine prompts I have written. How was it?**


	31. Good Luck

**A/N: Merry Christmas, all! This is a prompt offered to me by a friend, when I asked her to give me the first word that came to her mind. I do think it worked out quite well.**

* * *

 **Prompt 31: Good Luck**

 _Inspiration: A suggestion._

* * *

He stared at the golden-eyed teen in front of him. Edward stared back, the teen not ready to back down from this impromptu staring match. He sighed, and let his eyes shut close for a moment, before opening them again to look back at Edward.

The boy broke. "No matter what the hell you say, Colonel Bastard, I'm not going to give up! And don't you dare suggest that!" His voice was colored with indignation, and inwardly, Roy despaired at how easy his subordinate was to read. He practically wore his heart on his sleeve, an attitude that was not advisable amongst the political plays in the military, where everybody was willing to pounce at a single weakness.

He raised an eyebrow, and kept his voice level unlike Edward. "It has been a whole year, Fullmetal. I am afraid it will be difficult to continue petitioning the higher-ups to allow you this freedom."

"It's not like I'm not doing anything against those old farting fools! I'm running around all over Amestris and solving problems, aren't I?"

"And that is exactly why they will not let you. Look, Fullmetal. Look."

"What's their problem? You're my damn superior, so why should they have any problem with my missions?"

He gave a glance to the official military report by his side, at the top of his paperwork. Not Edward's, by god. The boy's reports were always biased, and Roy could see some effort was put in (sometimes, at least), but it wasn't enough. It wasn't up to the level required by the military, and it usually took some hours for Roy to put it in such a state.

"… The state symbol was completely destroyed, and then repaired into a flaming turkey – an insult to Amestris and its greatness," he quoted, shaking his head. Flaming turkey didn't seem like Edward's style; Roy honestly would have expected a skull and some gargoyles thrown into the mix.

"It's not a flaming turkey," Edward defended, scowling and folding his arms. "It's not my fault if they're a bunch of illiterate backwater idiots. It's a phoenix, the symbol of resurrection and flames. Flames, I thought you would appreciate that."

A phoenix? That was an interesting choice. "Despite your beliefs, Fullmetal, I am not obsessed with fire. On occasion, I do appreciate the marvels of flames, as well as a proper understanding and respect given to the powers of fire, but I am not completely obsessed with it, I assure you."

"Could have fooled me," Edward grumbled. "Get back to the point, bastard. What are you going to do?" He glared at the paper on Roy's desk, which Roy was using to prop his elbows on. It was a _suggestion_ from the military superiors, that Edward be reined in more so that the need for damage compensation would decrease.

He stood up, having already chosen the best decision. He had chosen it long before Edward had stepped into his office after the boy's latest mission.

"Fullmetal," he intoned with authority, and his subordinate stood up as well, apprehension clear in his eyes as he approached the desk.

Roy picked up the suggestion on his desk, and in an elegant motion, he tore it into pieces, depositing it where it belonged: in his dustbin.

He held out a hand, and as if he could not believe what had just happened, Edward did the same.

Roy shook his hand. "Good luck with your search, Fullmetal. You are dismissed. Report by 0900 hours tomorrow so that I can give you your new mission."

He had quite some explanations to do, but it was all worth it for that wide relieved smile that appeared on Edward's face, and the boy's genuine "Thank you, bastard" as he left Roy's office.

* * *

 **A/N: It actually has a story (gasps). I really enjoyed writing this; I seriously did. I hope you enjoyed reading it as well.**


	32. Perfect

**A/N: Holidays mean I get the time to write lots of stuff. This came from a quote in my motivational calendar thing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 32: Perfect**

 _Inspiration: A quote._

* * *

There were few times Edward and Alphonse got into heated arguments. Even then, they weren't normal arguments; these were the arguments in which one tried to dispel another's guilt, and these arguments always led to both of them sleeping easier once it was over. The time Alphonse thought his memories had all been fake was one; the time Edward felt defeated after a promising lead for the Philosopher's Stone turned out to be false was another.

"Al, don't!"

"I will, Brother. Stop blaming yourself; it's not like- yes, it's like you, but don't do it. It's not your fault."

Edward looked away, his hair hiding his face. He spoke in a quiet voice, "I just… I see how everything could have been if we hadn't done the transmutation and I had listened to you, and we'll never be getting that back." This argument had started when Ed had talked about how life would have been if they hadn't done the transmutation. But like always, his brother blamed himself for everything.

"That's why we're trying to find the stone, Brother."

"But, Al, it'll never be the same. None of this is going to be erased just because we get the stone; you'll still have lived four years in a metal armor and we'll have still worked for the military. But if I hadn't done… that, then it could have been different."

If Alphonse thought it would yield some result, he would have been banging his head on a wall and then hitting his brother's head somewhere. But he knew it was going to be useless; Brother was a stubborn brother.

Al interlaced his fingers and looked at the leather gloves for some time as he tried to frame his thoughts into a proper sentence. "Brother, happiness isn't about perfection. You remember even after Dad left-" Edward scowled at that, but didn't say anything. "-Mom was still so happy. Even though she became sick, it didn't erase her happiness. What I'm trying to say is it's not about everything being perfect. Happiness is looking past all the problems, which is what you _aren't_ doing."

"But even if it's all not perfect, it's better. We found a lot of criminals by helping the military and that's going to make the world a better place. If we had stayed at home, then we wouldn't be able to do all this. We wouldn't have met Mr. Hughes or the Lieutenant or all those people we met. We wouldn't have met Teacher. So, this is better." He was repeating a lot and fumbling with his words, but Al was content he managed to get his message across.

Edward had turned towards him sometime during Al's speech and he didn't say anything, but Alphonse could see the small smile on his face.

Well, he knew one thing that would totally cheer up his brother for sure.

"A spar, Brother? Or are you too afraid to take me on after your last defeat?"

"You're on!"

* * *

 **A/N: Damn, I've always wanted to write more Elric fluff, but I never get the opportunity in my mind. The quote I used ("Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections") is by an author unknown, but just thought I'd mention that. I thought that fit Ed and Al well.**


	33. Friends

**A/N: I know I haven't posted for something like five to six days. I've been hurriedly completing homework (procrastination again), and I just haven't got that spark to write. Anyway, enjoy Prompt 33! By the way, this is dialogue-heavy.**

* * *

 **Prompt 33: Friends**

 _Inspiration: A piece from the Scribbled Stories._

* * *

"Maes."

"Roy." It was in the exact same tone that Roy had just used.

"Maes." Exasperation slowly colored Roy's voice.

"Roy." Maes' voice was still calm and even, and Roy knew that if he were to look up, Maes would be standing calmly with a damn smile on his face.

"Maes!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You're staring," Roy looked up from his paperwork, dropping his pen.

"Because I was waiting for you to look up."

"I have to complete paperwork."

"Yeah, right," Maes snorted. "When was the last time Hawkeye had to take out her gun to force you to do it? Ten minutes? Fifteen?"

"Twenty-five, for your information." Roy expertly ignored Maes' snickers and continued, "But that's not the damn point!"

"Then what is?"

"You're standing here and not letting me work."

"But I wasn't doing anything."

Roy pushed himself to his feet, gloved hands tightly gripping the edge of the table. Frustration was clear in his every word. "What do you want from me?"

"Why do you suppose I want something from you?"

"Because you never do this unless you want something!" If there was one person in the world that could make Roy lose his temper faster than when he dealt with Fullmetal, it would be his goddamn best friend. Roy thanked his lucky stars that Maes did not try to use this power that he had so much. But when he did, it was hell for the raven-haired colonel.

A smile lit up on Maes' face, and he immediately took out a photo album from his pocket. "I wanted to show you some new photos of my darlings. Elicia's ever so cute; there's not a moment when she isn't, now that I think of it. Just look here – a picture of her wearing my cap! She looks so cute in it, don't you think? And her smile-"

Roy sighed, letting his eyes close for a few moments as he slumped. "Maes, I want you to know I hate you."

"On a scale of ten?" Maes asked cheerfully, not at all bothered by the declaration.

"Of course, eleven," Roy said, folding his arms and glaring.

Roy's anger only increased when Maes laughed, leaning over to show more photos. _Damn_ Maes.

Although Roy still couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face on having Maes' own carefree self around him.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy these moments as much as possible, Roy, 'cause you'll seriously start missing them… (a moment of absolute silence).**


	34. Drama

**A/N: This is short, I know, but this idea wouldn't let go of me. Don't worry, the next (far longer) prompt is already being written.**

 **Thanks to everybody who read, followed and fav'd. And a special thanks to Attackoneverything and Neko78 for your reviews!**

* * *

 **Prompt 34: Drama**

 _Inspiration: A random idea._

* * *

"Why do you make us do things we're not good at? Why do you love watching us suffer? What have I ever done to you that you do this? You will rue this, Mustang. One day-"

"Fullmetal, all I am making you do is wash the dishes."

"But don't blame me if one day, one of your guests find oatmeal remains in their bowl of soup!" Edward shouted, pointing a soapy finger at the bemused colonel. It would have been far more effective if soap and water wasn't splashed across Edward's clothes, and drops weren't falling from his index finger. And if they weren't standing in a kitchen.

"Brother, do you have to make it sound so dramatic?"

"You're not the one washing the dishes, Al!"

* * *

 **A/N: … I don't even know. This just came to me while I was washing the dishes, and I thought, 'Yeah, let's write that down.'**


	35. Food

**A/N: … I think the chapters of Fullmetal Writings can be divided into HyuRoi friendship, Royai and Parental Royed. Nearly 90% of them are one of these three, and I can't stop myself from writing them.**

* * *

 **Prompt 35: Food**

 _Inspiration: A list of prompts I made in my rough book._

* * *

"Again, Fullmetal," Roy said calmly as he looked over his subordinate's report.

"What-! What do you mean?" The blond asked angrily.

"I mean what I said." Roy did not lose his calm in the least. "Rewrite this report."

"What's wrong with it?"

Roy looked at the report's first page, not letting the frown he felt show on his face. This also wasn't the time to insult Edward with a smirk, considering he was trying to get the boy to improve his writing skills. After all, it was Roy who had to read through the whole thing.

"For one, it is unorganized, hurriedly scrawled and not at all detailed. Coming to the words itself, it is generally not advisable to write _'stupid damn idiots'_ and _'idiotic criminals'_ in your report." He barely suppressed his smile at that wording. It was so like Fullmetal.

The boy's ire seemed to simmer away against Roy's calmness. "So you want me to write it again. I just came back," he whined. Roy could see a hint of tiredness around his features, but if Fullmetal was fine enough to shout and complain, he was probably well enough to write his report again.

"That is no excuse. Sit here and write, Fullmetal." Roy took out some sheets of paper and a pen from his desk and handed it over to the teen. Edward surprisingly listened to Roy and sat on the couch, placing the papers on the table.

' _It wouldn't be that surprising if you didn't keep insulting him,'_ a voice in his head told him and he staunchly ignored it. The office wouldn't be _the_ _office_ without Fullmetal's and his verbal spars.

Roy continued on with his work, losing track of the time as he hurriedly tried to finish his paperwork in time for the deadline.

When a growl filled the silent room, he raised his head, looking at his subordinate. There was a slight blush on the boy's cheeks but he continued writing, looking as if nothing had happened.

"Fullmetal," he said, and the younger alchemist looked up. "When was the last time you ate?"

There was a long pause, but Roy kept staring at Edward, knowing he would give in after some time.

"Before I entered the train." It had taken six hours for the train to reach Central, having stopped at different cities to collect passengers, and Roy knew it. Oh heaven above, it had been a full six hours since Fullmetal ate anything.

"That's enough," he said, standing up.

"I haven't finished," Edward said, looking back at the papers.

"Fullmetal, that's enough. Once you finish eating, you can continue."

"I don't need a break-"

"It's three o'clock," Roy opened his pocket watch to check and snapped it close once he was done. "Both of us need a break. And you need your nutrition." His voice was stern; a clear sign that he wasn't going to take any arguments.

"Who are you calling so short that they need to eat to get seen in a microscope?!"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Fullmetal, I said nothing of that sort. Now hurry up; I heard the cafeteria is serving stew today."

No matter what, as long as Edward was under him, Roy would make sure the teen was safe. Even if it was through the _smallest_ of things (Edward would have quite a fit at that) like making sure he ate his food on time.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, plotless fluff for me. Don't ask me what's the point of this, because I don't know; I just write this and it veers off into some direction.**


	36. Loneliness

**A/N: My English teacher once told me that the saddest thoughts evoke the deepest writings. I don't know how deep this is, but I do feel it has a bit of angst. Warning for character death?**

* * *

 **Prompt 36: Loneliness**

 _Inspiration: Myself._

* * *

"Take anything you want. But give me my brother back!"

Tense minutes passed by and anything happened. Edward was on the verge of tears, and the blood loss was getting to him the longer he remained standing.

A sound startled him – a rasping wheezing one – and he turned, meeting a demented failure, a nightmare he himself had created.

As it came closer, reaching out to touch him before collapsing, Edward screamed. It was a high stretched-out one, filled with terror and fear and stopping only when he crumpled to the ground and fell unconscious.

* * *

He was so lonely. So _unbearably_ lonely.

All alone in this city so different from Resembool and yearning for the company of his little brother who he had killed. His loneliness was all his fault, but that didn't make it any easier to bear.

But how could he have ever believed that his physical body could equal Al – both in soul and body? If he had sacrificed himself completely ( _only a human soul is equal to another, and nothing else can have the same value_ ), perhaps…

A hand fell on his shoulder, warm and strong, shaking him out of his thoughts. As he floated back into reality, he noticed the blue Amestrian military cloth in front of him.

"Fullmetal." He curled up into a small ball on hearing his title, not ready to talk, but the person did not leave. "Whatever you think is your fault now isn't. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

' _What about myself?'_ He wanted to ask, but didn't, instead focusing his eyes away from the person to his hands.

"Fullmetal." It was a decidedly gentler tone than before, and his head was tilted up to forcefully meet obsidian eyes. As if his thoughts had been read, Colonel Mustang said, "Not even you."

Pause. It stretched on for a whole minute, only breaking with a soft sigh. "You are dismissed, Fullmetal."

With a nod, he stood up, feeling slightly ashamed. It was none of their faults; they shouldn't even be caring for him, but they were. He turned away from his superior and walked to the door, slowly opening it. He was glad nobody was there except Hawkeye, being lunch break – that was the reason he came here, for the utter silence so that he could drown in his thoughts.

Without looking back, he whispered "Thank you" and left, ignoring the concerned look Hawkeye gave him as he left. At times like these, the loneliness felt a bit more bearable, a bit easier to suffer through. But he never believed for a moment that he would ever be free from what he had done, and the eternal loneliness that followed.

Roy knew any spark the boy had left was gone, drifting ashes left in the wake of one consuming fire, but he only wished…

The colonel would have slumped as he watched his new subordinate leave, but he kept himself ramrod straight as he went back to his chair, hoping one day he could break the shell of the child who could be found without fail in his office each day at break, sitting on the couch with a blank look.

* * *

 **A/N: I was just feeling lonely in class, so I started writing, honestly not intending to make Ed angsty (or at least this angsty), but it came out like that and I had to give a good reason for it.**


	37. Promotion

**A/N: Thank you to Neko78 and Attackoneverything for the reviews! The idea for this comes from my headcanon. You'll understand when you read it.**

 **Note: _Colonel Keith Cromwell_ is a character I created for my multi-chapter fic, where he appears in the same role (i.e. as Maes' superior, though he is a Lieutenant Colonel then). His last name comes from the Cromwell tank used in World War II by Britain (and it is named after Oliver Cromwell, an English military and political leader).**

* * *

 **Prompt 37: Promotion**

 _Inspiration: My personal headcanon._

* * *

"Sir?" Maes asked once his salute to his superior had been returned. He was confused on why he was being called to Colonel Cromwell's office; he ran the recent days through his mind, and nothing of great interest had happened.

The colonel straightened up, folding his hands atop his desk. There was an air of seriousness, and it didn't help that nobody except them were in the office. Everybody else was working in the main office, but out of nowhere, he had been summoned by Cromwell.

"Major Maes Hughes." He nodded, unsettled by the formality but he hid it with a smile. "I wish to offer you a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel."

He was glad his reaction didn't show; although he looked calm outwardly, inside he felt shocked. It had been a scant two years after Ishval, and he had already gained one promotion. This one would make him on equal level with his best friend.

"You will be working here in the Investigations department of course, but you will have extra powers-"

"No, sir," Maes said, shaking his head. There was no way he was going to let himself be promoted.

"Major?" Cromwell was frowning, trying to find out why the promotion he offered had been _immediately_ turned down.

"I apologize, sir, but I… don't want the promotion, to be honest." Maes knew not many would understand why he had done it, but he himself knew and that was enough for him.

Once dismissed, he turned around and walked off.

After all, how was he supposed to push his best friend through the ranks from underneath if he was on equal level with him?

* * *

It came as no surprise to any of the military officers that Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was given a double promotion upon his death. All of them knew he rightfully deserved it, even if he had turned down all of them before.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's my headcanon. I just thought of this one day, and started creating evidences for this (which may be wrong, but I still stand by this). It's just a fun little thing.**


	38. Waiting

**A/N: I think the only time we saw Winry in these thirty-seven chapters was during the second chapter (and for a very short time). I actually wasn't quite that confident on writing her, but it has to happen one time or another… So here's a chapter for Winry!**

* * *

 **Prompt 38: Waiting**

 _Inspiration: A list of prompts I wrote down in my rough book._

* * *

" _Absence makes the heart grow fonder."_

She thought on that quote as she waited for her best friends to return back to Resembool for the last time. How true those six simple words were…

In the past, she had always taken them for granted. They had all been friends, and she had never thought they could be parted. It was part of their childish innocence; days spent playing games outside and having picnics by the river. Those were the times she desperately longed for.

Now, she could only wonder what was happening to them. She was afraid for both of their lives, and though she would always shout at Ed for breaking his automail, she was glad it gave her a chance to visit the two and make sure they were fine with her own eyes. Otherwise, there were only words to reassure her, and there was only so much that words could do.

Her work was the only thing she had to distract her. In their absence, she threw herself into automail engineering, making all the designs she could and burning the midnight oil to complete her work. She had gained a mighty reputation for herself, free from underneath her family's shadow with her work. But no matter what she made, her best automail designs would always be reserved for her childhood friend.

She knew Ed would never give up; that he would do all he could to get both their bodies back. She knew Alphonse would do what he could to protect his elder brother in their quest. She also knew it would be impossible to deter the two from their goals.

She waited for the day her two friends would be back home, never to leave, their golden hair like beaming haloes in the sunlight and eyes bright with their victory. Both of them made fully of flesh, not needing her expertise with metal any longer.

After all, the Elric brothers were never ones to break their promises.

And so, she kept waiting.

* * *

 **A/N: I just discovered it's pretty fun to write Winry. I know this topic has been written about a lot of times, but it seemed like a good place to start for introspection. Hope I managed to put some new thought here or there.**


	39. The Way They Were

**A/N: I know it's been a week or so, but prompts are tough to come by. ... I think I could have done better on this one. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prompt 39: The Way They Were**

 _Inspiration: The Scribbled Stories._

* * *

Nobody could deny the two fought a lot. Alphonse honestly could not count the number of times his brother and Winry got into fights. Wrenches thrown, Ed shouting, Winry screaming, all of this quickly followed. Even in their childhood, from the time all of them were friends, Winry and Ed used to fight a lot.

There had been times he and Granny had shared exasperated looks whenever the two got into fights, even over the least of issues, and if Alphonse believed it would stop after Ed became a State Alchemist, he was sorely mistaken.

It didn't.

Whenever Winry was called for automail maintenance by Ed, she would start off with a dangerous "What did you do to my automail _now_?" When she came to Central and actually saw what happened, Alphonse could completely expect a wrench to follow. He absently wondered why his brother hadn't gained a wrench-shaped dent on his head by now, considering he had been hit by the weapon quite a lot.

But behind all of that, behind how Ed and Winry would complain about each other, behind all their heated fights, Alphonse knew one thing.

Ed would never be able to take seeing Winry cry, and Winry would never be able to take seeing Edward hurt. That was just the way they were, and Alphonse knew they wouldn't change anytime soon.


	40. Knowledge

**A/N: Damn, it's been a busy week for me… and my net's been down most of the time. But here's a new prompt!**

* * *

 **Prompt 40: Knowledge**

 _Inspiration: Random._

* * *

Roy hoarded knowledge like the dragons of myth hoarded treasure. Knowledge was everything to someone of his profession, and even the slightest concealed bits were dangerous.

There were many things he needed to know to keep himself afloat in the battle of politics at the military, and a misstep would have large consequences. Everything he did was for that goal; the personality he showed to the public, the way he acted around superiors, they were all calculated moves to get the best results.

Hughes knew it, his team knew it, and everybody who was close to him knew it. There were two sides to Roy Mustang, and his true side was not one he usually wore.

It was with the knowledge he so valued that he found the Elrics in Resembool, but that was also the time he found one of the rare misinformation he received. They were far younger than thirty.

Looking back on it, Roy realized his knowledge was no match to Edward Elric's unpredictability. No matter how much he planned, how sure he was that he had every base covered; Fullmetal would manage to poke a hole in it.

It was much like chess; in this case, when he planned moves in advance with everything he had, an impossible counter would show itself.

It may have started with something beyond Edward's control – the mistake on his age – but soon enough, it was completely due to the blond. The hidden knowledge that they had performed human transmutation, that Edward had used a blood rune, both were important pieces of information Roy only received at that time.

Although in the beginning, Roy was confused, hurriedly making new plans to match up with Fullmetal's sudden moves – he remembered one time he didn't know Fullmetal was coming back from his mission when there was an inspection by a General who hated Roy, and it was only with great luck that he managed to control the situation.

Soon enough, Roy had learnt never to make plans when it came to Fullmetal – to go with the flow, as it were. On that front, he had to let the boy do whatever he wanted within limits, and then thoroughly clean up the mess that came afterwards. There was simply no other way to deal with it; any and every plan would only fail when it came into contact with the fiery-headed blond.

Edward was also one of the few people who could make Roy lose his cool, and break his mask into pieces. There was just something about how casually every dangerous incident was treated by the younger alchemist that made Roy incessantly scold him. Sometimes, Roy wondered when he would completely lose it and start forcing the teen to take better care of himself.

If there was one disadvantage to Edward joining the military, it was this – the loss of value that Roy's precious knowledge had before.

But Roy knew he could suffer it, suffer the fact he didn't have the knowledge what was going to happen, to make sure Edward continued to be safe. It was but a small price to pay.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a pain to write. I knew where I wanted it to end, but getting it to that point was tough. I still think there's some stuff that need fixing… but, oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**


	41. Death

**A/N: This was originally meant to be the fortieth prompt, but it got too long and I replaced it with 'Knowledge'. Now that I have an idea on how to shorten it, I'm using this as one. Read on!**

* * *

 **Prompt 41: Death**

 _Inspiration: Random + older prompt._

* * *

There were things _everybody_ knew about Edward Elric. He hated being called short, his temper was equal to his height, he hated milk, he would do anything for his younger brother… and so the list goes on. These were common facts about the Fullmetal Alchemist, and facts necessary for one's survival and good health in his presence (his superior would find it impossible to count the number of people injured after insulting Edward's height).

There were things only Alphonse and those close to the blond teen like the Rockbells knew. Stew was Edward's favorite food, he had terrible nightmares on occasions, the only reason he didn't take better care of his automail was because he wanted to see Winry, and few more that would give one a better perspective of Edward.

Then, at last, there were things no one except the person himself knew.

Nobody would know Edward had a diary (the owner had taken great pains to ensure it was well-hidden and stayed like that) and not a single person would know he had – key word being ' _had'_ – a crush on Lieutenant Hawkeye when he was thirteen (it was horrible, absolutely horrible, now that he was older and knew better, but out of all the women he had known, the Lieutenant seemed least likely to suddenly attack him for no reason even if she was scary – all women he knew well were scary, and there was no other way but to deal with it).

And one important fact he tried his best to keep to himself.

Edward Elric was afraid of death.

It seemed laughable on hearing, but it was the absolute truth. His fear became more pronounced during the night, when he was all alone. He got a feeling that the Grim Reaper was constantly following him, painting a target on his back and getting ready to strike. He always told himself it was stupid – there was no way somebody could follow him without him knowing, but the rational thought only smothered his fear for a few seconds before it sprung up again.

He was afraid of death for so many reasons. Since having seen the result of his forbidden transmutation, this fear appeared in him. Slowly, he started worrying if he could ever fulfill his promise to Alphonse, ever confess that he _did_ love Winry, ever watch Mustang become Fuhrer. Being a State Alchemist was dangerous, and he had taken the job knowing the risks, but some days, he couldn't help but wonder whether it was the right choice. Those days he allowed his selfishness to spill over, he wondered if he would die before achieving any of the things he wanted.

It scared him, a lot of times. It brought him down to his base – a fifteen-year-old way over his head, who had meddled with things he didn't understand and paid the righteous price.

But none of this was about him. He didn't have the right to throw a pity party for himself, not after all he had done, and to give up because of one irrational fear was unthinkable. To give up when Alphonse was depending on him… it would make him _wish_ for death.

Edward Elric may have a fear of death, but he would never let it conquer him.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know how well the ending came, but if I hadn't ended it there, I would have rambled on a lot. I also don't know how accurate my portrayal of a fear of death is, but the part about Edward feeling like he's being targeted comes from personal experience (cause by one too many horror stories at night). Hope you enjoyed!**


	42. Resemblance

**A/N: Since I have my year-end exams coming up, I'll be unable to write anything. Which means** _ **'Fullmetal Writings'**_ **will be on a slight hiatus – about a month or so. This is probably the last prompt I'll be writing for now… So enjoy!**

 **BTW, we've hit the fifty-review mark! Cookies and hugs to everyone, as well as lots of thanks!**

* * *

 **Prompt 42: Resemblance**

 _Inspiration: A prompt I wrote before, but discarded because I backed myself into a corner. And of course, the Scribbled Stories._

* * *

Nobody would come out and say it openly to his face, but Roy had heard quite a lot that he and his young protégé were very similar.

He couldn't believe how they had gotten such an idea. While Roy was the paradigm of cool, able to easily hide his raging feelings, Fullmetal was a hothead. The teen could rave and rant about the smallest of things, no matter which his company was (Roy believed one day Fullmetal would scream at the Fuhrer himself without any problem), but Roy knew how to keep calm. Fullmetal also rarely thought before he jumped into something, following much of his gut instincts over logical reasoning, when Roy was prone to giving heavy thought to his actions.

They were as different as night and day, and it was absurd to say otherwise.

But Roy believed it went too far when even Riza commented on their similarities. The lieutenant should know better; she had been seeing both of them every day, so why in the world would she believe that?

When he questioned her, she didn't reply, instead shaking her head and speaking under her breath. Roy was sure he had heard something along the lines of "… When will they ever find out?"

Even Fullmetal was somewhat annoyed by the whole thing. The younger alchemist had come to the office with a dangerous glint in his eyes, asking him straight away, "Is there anything similar between us?" Roy didn't know what to answer.

After the first few weeks of hearing this, Roy had slowly put it out of his mind. Let people believe what they want to believe; it was impossible to change other peoples' perceptions.

And then one day, Roy and the Elric Brothers were sent out on a mission to the nearby city to apprehend a notorious serial killer, who apparently alchemically shocked his victims to death. The military's idea on sending the three were, as told to Roy by the Major General that had ordered the mission: _"few to lessen suspicion, but strong enough to take down the killer."_

They had found the killer easily enough – with the Elrics' propensity to get themselves in all kinds of trouble, it was only to be expected.

But then, the man in black lunged at Alphonse using alchemy to create sparks, and Edward pushed his metal brother out of the way to meet the opponent with his automail blade, a decision taken in the fraction of a second. Or that was what Roy supposed, because that was a profoundly _stupid_ idea.

As the alchemist collapsed to the ground in a heap, having avoided death by a brush, Roy aimed at the killer with his flames, and thus the mission finished.

Later on, after the time Edward spent in the hospital, Roy had choice words to tell his subordinate.

"Fullmetal, you idiot. How- how," Roy spluttered, moving his hands in the air as he tried to find proper words. "You met a killer, who used electric alchemy of all things, head on with your _metal_ arm. How- how could you even- of all the foolish things to do-"

"It doesn't matter." And Roy choked on air, wondering whether to shout or put his head in his hands.

"Al needs to be safe." How could Fullmetal look so calm and stubborn when he had a near-death experience? "And that's all that matters. Now do you have another trail for me, bastard, or did you just call me to have an excuse to not do paperwork?" The raven-haired colonel just looked at Edward, not knowing what to say.

"I guess that means no. See ya later, Colonel Bastard." With an airy wave, Edward left the office.

"I haven't dismissed you yet, Fullmetal!" The slam of the door drowned out Roy's words.

An old conversation drifted into Roy's mind as he sat down in his chair. A conversation held in the midst of the chaos of Ishval.

" _You have to learn to take care of yourself, Roy. After all, where would Amestris be without its future Fuhrer?"_

"… _I can't be a Fuhrer if I don't take care of the people. … So, Maes, don't even think I'm going to abandon you here. I'm no more valuable than anybody else… I just have large dreams."_

With a smile, Roy reconsidered. Perhaps the two were more similar than they had known.

* * *

 **A/N: Actually, I wanted to have 'Life' as the prompt here (it was a wonderful opportunity), but I couldn't write it properly. So, semi Parental!RoyEd!**


	43. Rest

**A/N: It's been a real long time since I posted a prompt… But here's one now, which attacked my brain and refused to let go. Crazy little bunny…**

* * *

 **Prompt 43: Rest**

 _Inspiration: My thoughts… and my sleepiness._

* * *

Edward didn't know when he had started taking advantage of it. At some point, he had lost any fear or doubt he had, and found it easier. But he did remember how it had all started.

* * *

He had just completed a mission, and was reporting to Colonel Bastard again, wanting to get everything over with quickly so he could just go with Al and throw himself on an actual bed. Sleep constantly tried to pull down his eyelids but he resisted it, waiting for his report to be read.

Five minutes passed, and that bastard continued working on his paperwork, not showing the slightest courtesy of _actually_ reading what Edward had written. Granted, Edward hadn't exactly put a lot of effort into his report, but it was the thought that counted.

Al was sitting next to him, and sensing his brother's growing frustration, he asked in a small voice, "Aren't you going to read Brother's report, Colonel?"

Mustang thought for some time, and Edward swore he saw a hidden smirk on his face as he answered, "In good time, Alphonse."

Edward gritted his teeth, and looked at his brother. "Let's go back to our dorms then, Al."

"I don't recall having dismissed you, Fullmetal."

"Seeing you seem to be doing your paperwork faithfully for once," Edward let sarcasm drip from his voice, certain the only reason Mustang was paying so much attention to his work was just to rile up the teen. "I don't think I want to disturb you."

"Brother-" Al started, and Ed cut him off. "If I can't, then you leave, Al. I'll come see you when Colonel Bastard decides to stop being such a bastard." Honestly, Ed wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with the bastard, but when the man himself initiated it, he couldn't help his reaction.

Al sighed, knowing Edward wouldn't listen to what he said, the same result as the last few dozens of times he had told his brother this. "You ought to show more respect to the colonel…"

Edward waved lazily at Al and leaned back on the couch, watching his brother leave.

"You should listen to your brother, you know? He has a better head on his shoulders than yours… certainly bigger than yours."

Edward decided Mustang was not worth his time, and snorted. "Like I said, stop being such a bastard and I'll consider it."

The blond was getting impatient as time went by but he refused the urge to start complaining, instead asking, "When are you planning to cast your gracious presence upon my report, Mustang?"

"Using words bigger than you, Fullmetal?" The raven-haired man raised his head from his work. "Let's say… five minutes, give or take."

Five minutes later, and the colonel still had not completed whatever he was doing so intently. Edward's eyes were falling shut, no matter how many times he forced them open, and he didn't want to raise a hand and rub his eyes. Mustang would only unload some more teasing remarks at that, and take masochistic pleasure in keeping Edward there. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep on the couch, uncertain of what he would be told when he woke up.

He had managed to hold out for fifteen minutes when Edward's body gave up on him and he fell asleep sitting.

* * *

Roy had urgent work to complete under a deadline of 9 PM. This wasn't exactly much of a problem; no matter how much he procrastinated, he would always manage to get everything done on time, only thing was that he had to work hard and fast.

Which was exactly the case here, considering the time was slowly inching to eight while he had completed only half of the given paperwork. He had been quite optimistic about his signing skills to finish the stack quickly, which is why he decided to make Fullmetal stay, figuring he wouldn't keep the teen waiting for too long while still managing to annoy him.

But when the time was half past eight and he had finally finished, looking up to speak with the younger alchemist, he realized Edward was asleep.

He kept looking for a few more moments, before realizing there was no use in waking him up just for a report. They could always do it tomorrow after all, and Edward would be in a better shape to verbally spar with him by then.

Taking the stack to give it to Riza – the woman was busy with her own work, and she certainly couldn't keep coming at every moment to make sure his was done – he paused by the couch and after a moment of hesitation, eased Edward into a sleeping position before leaving.

Morning the next day, Edward woke up to seeing his superior working, and with a kind of silent communication only the two could have, he learned Mustang wouldn't mind if he took some power naps once in a while.

Roy reasoned it was only to be expected when one was out chasing a myth – even if Edward seemed like a source of limitless energy, his energy had to run out at one point or another.

* * *

 **A/N: *looks at the word count* I was not expecting this to be this long, but I hope it makes up for my absence in the past two weeks. For all of you writing any exams at this time, best of luck to you!**


	44. Impact

**A/N: An idea I've been having for a long time now. I may write a follow-up, darkraistlyn, but I'll need an idea for it first. Just give me some time, though I'm already getting some snippets of how a follow-up would go. I'm glad you liked it! And probably my updates won't be that regular until March 20, at the very least. But I'll try my best. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

 **Prompt 44: Impact**

 _Inspiration: My random thoughts._

* * *

Edward was just walking to the Military Headquarters when a young boy ran into his way, looking up at him with bright green eyes.

"You're… you're the Fullmetal Alchemist!" The child shouted.

Although it wasn't a question, Edward nodded. For once, he was pleased somebody understood that _he_ was Fullmetal, and not his brother. Even if it was pretty easy to see where the mistake could be made, that didn't mean Edward had to like it, especially when the people looked at him and went, _"That little shrimp is the Fullmetal Alchemist? Is that so?"_

In the most polite voice he could muster, Edward asked, "May I know who you are?"

"I'm Michael. You're my hero, Mr. Fullmetal!" Edward blinked down at him, not knowing what to say. It was certainly an uplifting comment, but he had to get Colonel Bastard and give his report. He had no time to sit and chat.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up," Michael confided in him, eyes still sparkling, and at those words, Edward found himself wanting to say quite a lot.

 _'No, no, don't do it. Don't do it unless you have a really good reason, and even then, think thrice,'_ was what Edward wanted to say, but faced with such enthusiasm, he couldn't break down the aspirations of that little boy in the ruthless way he wanted to.

Instead, taking in a deep breath, Edward kneeled down to be on level with Michael. Thinking over how to say it such that the child wouldn't feel hurt, the blond started, "Michael, do you really want to be a State Alchemist?"

"Of course I do."

"… Are you interested in alchemy? Are you really interested – _'in being a human weapon'_ – in working for the military? … Or are you doing it only because you want to imitate me?" Edward asked seriously.

At that, Michael looked down, suddenly hesitant about his answer.

"If your answer is yes to the last question, don't," the fifteen-year-old said firmly, and then hurriedly added on before he could get disappointed, "It's better to do what you love, rather than follow somebody else. I became an alchemist because I love alchemy, and not for anything else." He knew it was a lie, a bold-faced one at that, but he couldn't just spill out the exact circumstances behind his choice. It was something he hoped would happen to no one, least of all this innocent boy. After Nina, after Elicia, he didn't want to see another child get hurt.

"What do you like to do?"

"I… I want to help people!"

Edward could see the conviction in those eyes. He nodded. "Then take a job where you can help people a lot." He wondered for a moment on what he could suggest, and as two kind people appeared in his mind, he said, "Like being a doctor. But be sure that you want to do it, and don't choose it just because you're forced to."

"Tha-" Michael was cut off by a shout. "Michael, where did you run off to?! You had me worried there; you know you're not supposed to do that, you could get caught in the crowd!" Both of them looked to see a brown-haired lady come running, her eyes focused only on the child.

"Mommy, I just met-"

And the lady took notice of Edward. "Apologies for any trouble my son caused you, sir." Edward didn't reply, watching Michael's hand being taken hold of by the woman. "He tends to get very excited."

"Oh," Edward said, shaking his head and searching for a respone. He said the first thing that came to mind, "It was no bother at all."

He watched the two walk away and fade into the crowd, still slightly shocked. After all, it was the first time someone had come up to him like that and talked to him. After a few moments, he continued walking to his destination, the incident put out of his mind. He could only hope Michael took his advice, nothing more.

But the boy hadn't forgotten the encounter with his idol so easily.

Twenty years later, Dr. Michael Woods, the leading doctor of the Amestrian medical team in the North, saved the lives of many wounded Amestrians in the Amestrian-Drachman war. As people thanked him, he only smiled back in return. He owed it all to that one talk on an unremarkable day with a person he had greatly admired.

* * *

 **A/N: Just thinking about the effects Edward could have on so many lives with his actions - there are surely gonna be some little children that admire him. Nothing more.**


	45. Impact (Part II)

**A/N: I can't believe it's nearly been a month since I wrote something for this, but laziness plagues me… Not the best excuse I know, but I'm really sorry for the wait.**

 **Thank you for inspiring this with the follow-up request, darkraistlyn. Yeah, I did mean a follow-up to 'Rest', but considering how many bunnies keep jumping to be written, I'll just add that to the growing list of stuff I** _ **really**_ **should get to writing (glad you don't mind it). Anyway, enough of my ramblings; read on!**

* * *

 **Prompt 45: Impact (Part II)**

 _Inspiration: darkraistlyn._

* * *

Although it had been quite some time had passed since Edward retired from the military (he had taken to intensive research and building theories ever since he lost his alchemy, and working together with Al made them a veritable team), he still kept himself up-to-date with military news due to his many links there – personally knowing the Fuhrer being one of them.

Due to this, he knew of the happenings in the recent war between Amestris and Drachma, another painful war in the series of many between the two countries. Although Amestris had managed to mend its bonds with the other countries, Drachma was one of the few that adamantly refused to have negotiations. It wasn't helped by how ready the Ice Queen of Briggs was to rain fire on the Drachmans, especially with the constant attacks on her soldiers.

He wished the war would just end soon; at fifteen, he had been naïve enough to believe taking care of the homunculi would solve all the problems. But of course, that wasn't just the end for them. He knew Colonel- sorry, _Fuhrer_ Bastard- was getting really overworked with the war on his hands. It wasn't an easy decision to make, to go to war, but it was one that had to be made.

And so, Edward tried his best to stay knowledgeable about this, trying to find some way to help Mustang. Even if it was in the smallest of ways, he knew the man needed it.

He woke up early in the morning, taking the newspaper put in front of the front door of their house. Sitting on the couch, Ed balanced the paper on his legs and held it up to read. The headlines were, as expected, about the struggles in the North.

 _"Doctor and Team Save Lives in War, Heroes for the Hopeless"_

That reminded him all too well of the Rockbell doctors, even though he rationally knew they hadn't been the only ones to save lives. There were an uncountable amount of medics during wars, and yet Edward immediately thought of those two.

' _Hmm... Dr. Michael Woods, and that photo. I wonder why I get this really slight feeling that I should know him…'_

He got his answer on the same page, just a paragraph later.

" _Well, I was inspired to become a doctor by Mr. Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," Dr. Woods told the Everyday Observer in an interview. "Otherwise, I don't think I'd be here. This is my calling - I've met so many people, helped so many – and I'm really thankful to him for his influence."_

Edward's mind came to a complete halt as he tried to analyse that information, and suddenly snatches of memories came to the forefront of his mind. A young boy, a wish to become a State Alchemist, the panic that had seized him on hearing that wish… The memories were faint, but he could remember it somewhat.

Unbidden, a small smile appeared on Edward's face as he shook his head. He felt a feeling of satisfaction bubble inside him, in the knowledge that he had helped somebody and managed to indirectly affect many more lives. Two decades ago, he would have never guessed how much impact he could create.

But it had happened and he was glad it did.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure this is a bit unrealistic and you probably hoped for a face-to-face meeting between the two, darkraistlyn, but I thought Edward would retire from the military by this time (he's 35 in this) and would have no reason to be at Drachma. Hope this was good enough.**

 **FYI, this takes place in Resembool at the Rockbell house.**


	46. Scars

**A/N: Building on 'Yet Another Man's Battlefield'. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prompt 46: Scars**

 _Inspiration: Random._

* * *

Maes pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning back on the couch as soon as he placed the phone in its receiver. He had just finished a call with Roy, planning out their next step to raise Roy on the military ladder.

It had only been a few months since the harrowing horror of Ishval had ended, and Maes was glad to see his best friend picking himself up so well with the goal on which he had set his eyes – Maes likened him to a phoenix in his mind, drawing parallels between the legendary bird of fire and the Flame Alchemist.

The Major sighed and looked at the ground, unable to stop himself from reminiscing – not at all fondly – on the past. He had scoffed at Roy for the raven-haired man's idealistic dreams but in his heart, Maes knew that if there was one person who could turn these dreams to reality, it would be Roy. Amestris needed a leader who knew the pains of war, and its future generations required someone who could erase the history of bloodshed.

The path to victory was fraught with obstacles and each of them had enough collisions with them to last a lifetime. Maes knew it would do no good to think on things long past, but there were some memories that couldn't be erased, no matter how much one tried.

"Maes?"

He jerked his head, eyes wide, and calmed down as he realised who it was. "You gave me quite a surprise, dear." He smiled, standing up. "But then again, you're always a surprise."

Gracia smiled in return, knowing well enough not to question Maes about the certain moods he sometimes fell into. "It's eleven o'clock, Maes, and it's about time you slept. You have to go to work in the morning."

He may not be able to erase unwanted memories, but he would stay strong. It was a promise he had given, and he had no intention of breaking. Maes would continue to smile, even with the knowledge of his deeds and the scars over his soul – not for himself, but for his dear ones.


	47. Rest (Part II)

**A/N: … I hope the last chapter didn't disappoint everybody** _ **that**_ **much…**

 **This is probably stupid, but please read the first part before reading this, if only to refresh your memory on what happened. Gods know I forgot what happened… *nervous laugh***

* * *

 **Prompt 47: Rest (Part II)**

 _Inspiration: Again, darkraistlyn. Thank you for the idea!_

* * *

Roy wondered if Edward remembered what had happened after he had woke up – the first time that the teen had slept in his office. It was on that day he had learnt that the Elric couldn't avoid problems even in his sleep.

* * *

Before leaving the office the night before, Roy had called Alphonse and informed him of his brother's whereabouts. Though the younger Elric had been ready to come and literally pick up Edward, Roy had shot it down. He had a good feeling that Edward wouldn't like being carried by his little brother to the dorms, which were quite a way from the office.

So the blond remained sleeping in the office, still in the same state when Roy returned next day, early in the morning. The colonel found out it was actually pretty easy to ignore a sleeping boy in your office when you were doing your paperwork – the only sign for Roy that Edward was even there was the boy's slight snores. And to be honest, it was somewhat soothing to listen to and work.

Until, of course, it was broken by a scream and uncoordinated flailing. Startling out of his chair at the unexpected sound, Roy rushed to Edward, worried for him.

* * *

He felt cold fingers on his forehead, bringing him to awareness. He slowly opened his eyes, only to immediately shut them against the brightness. A dark-blue figure came in his way, blocking out the light, and Edward focused on it, trying to sit up.

His voice was slightly hoarse as he asked, "Colonel?"

"You're awake, Fullmetal," Mustang said in a clipped voice, taking a step back and allowing Edward his personal space, which the teen greatly appreciated. Seeing the confusion in Edward's eyes about the way he woke up, the raven-haired man added, "I thought you were having a high fever. You certainly looked like it."

Despite the fact that he was still suspicious, Edward had to admit it was a plausible explanation and knew it would be difficult to get anything more from his superior.

"Now seeing that you can barely keep your eyes open, Fullmetal, go back to sleep." Even if the words were phrased like an order, Edward noted the tone of advice in those words, a huge contrast to how Mustang usually pushed him around. Although he was awake, Edward's current memories of the night before were hazy and sleep still insistently tugged at him. Deciding to give in, Edward pressed his eyes shut and almost immediately fell asleep.

The next time he woke up, the events of before were all but erased from his memory. Though sometimes, he couldn't help but feel something he couldn't place whenever he was sitting down in the office and Mustang towered over him, just a step away.

But for Edward, it was just déjà vu…

… Wasn't it?


	48. Cats

**A/N: … I know it's been like three weeks or so, and I'm so sorry! I've fallen ill recently, and I got startlingly bad headaches when I used the computer. In case I take another break like this, you guys will probably find the reason on my profile.**

 **But enough of my excuses! You've waited for quite some time so go ahead and read!**

* * *

 **Prompt 48: Cats**

 _Inspiration: Random._

* * *

Edward stood by, watching with amusement as his brother tried to coax a little snowy-white kitten out of its hiding place. He was left with all the grocery bags as soon as Al caught sight of the animal, but for once, the blond didn't care.

No matter how much Ed told him, the younger Elric never stopped trying to take a stray cat home. It was especially difficult to stop when these felines seemed to gravitate to Al.

The main reason they didn't keep cats was simple – they never had the capability to take care of a pet amidst their adventurous and often exceedingly dangerous lives. Any pet would have to be put in the same life, unless handed over to someone who had time to take care of it. And out of the limited options the two alchemists had (it had to be a person they often visited so that it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, and Edward had few he could think of at the top of his head), none of them fit.

Not Lieutenant Hawkeye, she took care of Black Hayate and Edward frankly didn't think she had the time to look after another pet. Not Breda, Havoc, Falman or Fuery, because it was sure that in their _able_ hands, something horrific would happen. Probably causing Al to fall into tears by the end of it.

And definitely not Mustang, because Ed would bet everything he had on the fact that bastard couldn't take care of an animal if he tried. The poor feline would surely face a bullet in the tail after his first day with Mustang.

Thus the Elrics never kept a cat, never mind Al's wishes, because they just couldn't.

But now things had changed. And most of the people who knew the two brothers would say it was about time.

Ed broke from his musings as he heard a contented purr. He looked at his brother to see that Al now had the cat in his hands, with a fond smile on his face. Round gold eyes pleadingly looked at the sixteen-year-old, and Edward knew he was going to give in before words were even spoken.

"Please, Brother?"

Edward sighed, unable to stop a smile from appearing. "Yes, you can have that kitten, Al. But I won't help you take care of it, just so you know."

The younger blond replied, "Brother, you don't have to. Winry will probably force you to do it."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

Amidst arguments and jokes, the two walked to their home together, both with smiles while one held a little white bundle of fur. If it was a kitten Al needed to smile as often as he could after getting his body back, then Edward would give it to him with no hesitation, without a thought for the cost.

That was what elder brothers were for, after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I needed something simple and sweet to get back into all this. And I decided I need some of Al. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also, we've reached 11K views now! Thank you to everybody reading this now. You all are amazing, so stay that way! *cookies for all***


	49. Absence

**A/N: Another two weeks without another update, but finally I got the fire to write this. I feel I could have done much better… but hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Prompt 49: Absence**

 _Inspiration: Random._

* * *

Seated in his office, finishing paperwork as fast as possible, Roy wondered why it had to be today of all days. He was swamped in work, he believed with a dramatic sigh. And half of it was due to the fiery young alchemist under him, who had joined just a year ago.

Even if Edward was currently far, far away in a completely different city, the teen found a way to taunt his superior with complaints of destruction and military reports and whatnot.

As he refused the urge to tear the paper he was holding, the door was opened respectfully and Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in, standing in front of him with a salute.

Once he returned it, she got right to the matter. "Sir, we have just been informed of a surprise visit at 1200 hours to East Headquarters. As usual, our work ethics will be checked and the battle-readiness of our unit will be tested." The polite way of saying _'our usefulness as their dogs'_.

Roy smirked before answering, enjoying the feel of victory that flooded him. His information had been right on the spot, as to be expected when it was from Maes. He hadn't failed. "Inform them that Fullmetal will be sadly absent, as he is currently in Gejba for a week-long mission."

Three days. Three days ago, the alchemist had been sent off to Gejba by Roy. The news of the visit had only come today. There was no way of suspecting foul play – certainly no evidence – even though it should be near-impossible to miss three in a row.

"Yes, sir."

Riza had no doubt her superior was behind it. That self-satisfied expression gave everything away, and she could easily guess how it had played out like this.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Roy mused a bit too loud. "Fullmetal seems to miss every one of these that comes his way… But of course, he will have the annual assessment report to prove himself." They both knew Edward wouldn't think of it as a shame – he would be quite happy he had managed to miss another one of those _'stuck-up jerks'_ who always managed to make him explode in anger.

Riza shook her head with a small imperceptible smile. She didn't even need to ask about it. Instead- "Sir, please make sure to complete pending work before the inspectors' arrival."

"Yes, Lieutenant." They both knew Roy couldn't give the higher-ups the slightest chance to put him down, because it was sure to be taken. The colonel watched Riza leave before looking back at his table. He had been neglecting work in favor of his machinations and it showed.

But the outcome was well worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Gejba is a place taken from the detailed map of Amestris. It lies close to New Optain.**

 **Also, I was just thinking one day: the colors of a flame are red, orange and yellow (not counting blue). The initials spell out 'Roy'…**


	50. Memories

**A/N: I know it's been another long break, but I kinda lost inspiration for these bits (and felt that the fiftieth prompt had to be something special). So, I'm watching FMA again for nostalgia and inspirational purposes. And since yesterday was Father's Day, I decided I should write something for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prompt 50: Memories**

 _Inspiration: Rewatching FMA and an old idea._

* * *

" _How could we have learnt from somebody who wasn't here?"_

It was a plain lie- that was what it was. Though Al hadn't been old enough to remember, Edward was. He just didn't say it aloud, because _he_ had left and that had ruined any remaining good memory of _him_ that Ed had.

It was just his luck that memory had come back with a vengeance. And just on this day too. It was like the world was conspiring against him. Another reason why Ed felt that God or whatever higher being out there was toying mercilessly with him.

The blond alchemist looked down at the book he was holding – _Beginner's Guide to Alchemy_ – and closed his eyes, remembering that time.

* * *

They weren't supposed to enter their father's study. Hohenheim was a busy man, Mom had reminded them, and he did a lot of important work.

But Ed wanted to enter, and despite Al's half-hearted protests, the younger Elric wanted to do it too. They saw Hohenheim rarely these days, the man always having a frown on his face, and Ed really wished to know what he was working on so intently, managing to rope Al into it.

And so, they opened the door and tiptoed in, comically exaggerating their movements to avoid being caught. Of course, it was an absolute failure and their father caught sight of them from his chair, golden eyes moving from the book he was reading and falling on the two.

"Edward? Alphonse? What are you doing here?" He closed the book immediately, stacking the notes neatly and out of reach of the two.

They thought for a moment whether staying quiet would help, and deciding not, they straightened up. Al looked sheepish, eyes darting towards Ed in the hope that his brother would answer.

Ed was slightly apprehensive, but he still found enough courage to answer, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm?" Hohenheim looked at them in confusion. "I'm working, Ed."

Al piped up, "What are you working on?"

Their father chuckled at the curiosity of the two. "Alchemy."

"Can we see? Can we see?" They chanted, nearly running to him. They had always heard a lot about alchemy from everyone, but never had they seen anything about it. Hohenheim always kept his books safe and in a place the two couldn't reach, and Trisha would always tell them that they weren't old enough to learn it yet.

Hohenheim stood up, giving a small smile. "Just a moment." He went to a shelf, taking a book more fit for the young children, even if he felt it would be a little high for their level. This could be the last time he would spend with his children like this...

Unaware of the man's sad thoughts, Edward and Alphonse tried not to quiver from the excitement they were feeling. They glanced at each other and grinned, feeling glad they would finally see what this alchemy was all about. Especially from their father, a very famous alchemist.

Hohenheim soon returned, sitting on the floor. Ed and Al were on both sides of him, looking at the book with interest.

Opening it, he started reading aloud, pointing out the arrays and explaining the concepts to them. The day passed in a blur, the two Elrics heads filled with dizzying knowledge at the end of it. Ed couldn't remember a day he had spent like this with his father, full of laughter and happiness. Despite the fact that they were gently pushed out of the study after two hours, Al and Ed sported identical smiles.

A few months after that day, Hohenheim left them and never came back.

* * *

Ed's hand was trembling now, the book almost mocking him with the bold letters on its cover. Letting out a low growl, he nearly threw the book back on its place and stalked off, fists clenched. He didn't care if he had been there for research – he would come later and do that.

For now, he wanted to curse the bastard who had tainted one of the best memories Ed held of his childhood. The man who left their whole family without a glance back, who left Mom with false hope that he would return even in the last moments of her life, the person who Ed hated from the bottom of his heart for his betrayal.

But even as he left the library, he couldn't help but wish Father's Day had been a happier day for him.

* * *

 **A/N: *stares* This got out of control. A lot out of control.**

 **Note: The quote in the beginning comes from Episode 3 of the first series (it's taken from the subbed version).**


End file.
